Academy For The LOSERS
by TunaFishOfTheSKY
Summary: Welcome to Namimori Academy, a prestigious school where only the best of the best are bred and trained with their flames. There are three main groups in the Tri-Ni-Set: The Millefiore, The Arcobaleno, and The Vongola. Let's just hope that poor newbie Tsunayoshi doesn't get involved in their feud. R27 vs. G27 vs. 10027!ALL27 Main Pairing still unknown! Rating is T... For now...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! TunaFishhhy here with a new KHR fanfic! If you haven't read my other fanfic called "A True sky"(although I'm still working on it), feel free to read it! This one's called 'Academy for the LOSERS' and will be circled around Tsuna, once again, but with a mix of Giotto, Byakuran, and Reborn. Okay, to cease your confusion, I mean G27 vs. R27 vs. 10027! Maybe some Fon27 and Colonello27! And actually, I don't have the main pairing yet so… Yeah… -_-' Anyways! Enough of my ranting and… ENJOY~

This chapter was Beta'ed by **WhiteAngel128**

* * *

~~~_**Academy for the LOSER'S**_~~~_**Chapter 1**_~~~

A brunet who looked the age of 16 gulped as he stared up at the large gates separating him from his new school… Or Academy. He didn't hear the bus he came from drive off, too entranced and shocked at the large Academy. His honey brown eyes scanned his surroundings, taking in the scenery. The Academy was blocked away from the rest of Society by huge, 50-foot white-colored bricked walls surrounding its entire perimeter, preventing any escape. The gate was also as tall as the walls, made of steel black with the initials N.M.A. on it in gold steel. Namimori Academy: A place where special kids were sent and trained.

Of course, the brunet, being the dense, clumsy, and clueless boy he was, had no idea why he was sent here.

'Am I special?' he thought. 'There's nothing special about me. I'm clumsy, and I have the worst grades in the entire planet.'

This boy was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had wild and spiky, yet soft brown hair and eyes that were a different shade of brown. His parents had sent him to Namimori Academy for unknown reasons, telling him that it was 'a better place' for someone special like him.

He was going be completely honest here.

He was nervous.

Okay, so not just nervous. He was frightened, scared, freaked out, and completely confused.

First of all, he had no idea why he was sent here. Was his mentality that messed up for him to get sent here?

But he didn't know what kind of Academy it was. It seemed like one of those academies where crazy people were sent. He wasn't crazy. At least he was pretty sure he wasn't.

Tsuna sighed and dragged his luggage up to the gate, where two guards were standing. They both wore the same outfit: A blue uniform and cap with the initials N.M.A. then a badge below it. They both held guns, which intimidated Tsunayoshi a little bit. The two men, who were quietly chatting, saw the small brunet timidly walking up to them with his luggage and guessed that he was new.

"You new here, kid?" One of the guards, Tetsuya, asked. Tsuna contemplated for a moment then slowly nodded.

"Alrighty then, in you go! Go to the Headmaster's office to receive your dorm number and key, and your schedule." The other guard, Kintarou, said in a giddy voice and opened up the gate for the small brunet to enter. Tsuna hesitated for a moment, wondering why this academy needed guards and shrugged, nothing coming up in his blank mind. He entered through the gates without a second thought.

* * *

The first thing Tsuna thought was:

"Wow." He said aloud, fascinated by the large academy. There were many large buildings with a lot of smaller ones, all on different sides of the campus. The main building was in the middle, and it was painted a deep maroon color. The entire campus itself was about 4000 to 5000 acres large, with gardens, fountains, and it even had its own shops! There was a large forest off to the left side, which Tsuna guessed led into a real forest, wondering if the white walls reached that far.

Tsuna walked towards the main building with his luggage, noticing that the campus was nearly empty and that most of the kids were at some fields, and looked to be… Sparring? Fighting? Battling? And a few bright lights emitted from the area, the colors red and purple battling it out.

'What kind of academy is this place?' Tsuna wondered, passing by a few more buildings and neared the main building.

'I wish Otou-san would have explained with a bit more detail…' Tsuna sighed as he ascended the stone steps and entered the maroon-colored building. The halls were empty; lockers filled the side of them. Tsuna noticed one big brown wooden door with a sign that said "Headmaster's Office". Tsuna decided that he was supposed to go in there and slowly opened the door, forgetting to knock.

"E-excuse me… Hello?" Tsuna quietly said as he entered the office. He noticed that a blond woman wearing a business suit with a large chest sat behind the office desk. She looked to be about 26 years old. It was then that she noticed his eyes on her and she smiled lightly at him.

"Hi, how may I help you?" she asked him, slightly pushing her glasses back up to her eyes.

"U-um… I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi-"

"Oh! You must be new here, am I correct? The Headmaster has been expecting you!" she said as looked around for a few papers and handed them to him. "This is your schedule, dorm number, and map of the entire campus. I know that you might get lost… Everyone always does…" She mumbled the last part. Tsuna gave her a confused look as she explained some more.

"The Headmaster will be the one to evaluate your flame and give a spot in one of the three groups: Vongola, Millefiore, or the Arcobaleno. There's also another group, but you probably won't get into it. It's called the Varia," she continued to ramble," Oh, and you should probably avoid the forest, too. That's where Vendice's main punishment building is at and you should also avoid the black building. That's theirs too and the Varia too- "

"U-um…" Tsuna cut her off, making her gaze at him in question.

"W-what's this about flames? And I was never informed of groups and V-Ven…" Tsuna forgot the word, but it had an eerie feel to it that made him shiver. The woman's face lit up, then gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about my rambling then. Iemitsu probably didn't explain to you, knowing him…" she wandered off. Tsuna stared at the woman, waiting for her to continue, wondering how she knew his father.

"… That baka… Not explaining to his own son… **Dangers**… Flames…" He heard he blond, green-eyed woman mumble. He didn't like the word 'Danger.'

'Is this some kind of military school? Nah, it's too much of a pretty and colorful place. Why didn't Otou-san explain?!' Tsuna mentally screamed, completely confused about the academy

"Anyways," she cut him from his thoughts, "Go on into the Headmaster's office over there-" She pointed to a black-painted wooden door with the gold-plated initials N.M.A. and the word 'Headmaster' in cursive gold carved into it. "-and you'll be given a tour around the entire campus. Ask Headmaster about the flames, too. Tell him the Iemitsu hadn't explained to you what this academy's really about." She gestured him towards the door before he could ask anything else.

"Oh! And it's nice to meet you, Sawada-san!" she waved at him. "I'm Moriyama Shiemi, come visit me some time, Sawada-san. Tell your grandfather I said hi!" She said with a bright smile. Tsuna gave her a shy wave and smile before opening the door and entering the Headmaster's office. He froze for a moment.

'Wait... My grandfather?'

* * *

"Please send Colonello of the Arcobaleno to the Headmaster's office please, Colonello of the Arcobaleno." The speaker at the corner of the gym spoke. A blond man sat up from his squatting position and wiped the sweat from his forehead. His cerulean-colored eyes gazed over to a dark blue-haired woman and grinned at her glare.

"Take care of 'em, will ya Lal?" Colonello waved at her.

"Just hurry up and go!" She shouted at him and sent a large blue flame his way, slightly singeing a few students who were in the path of the flame. Colonello waved one last time before moving out of the way of the flame and jogging out the gym.

"Don't be too hard on them!"

Lal turned and gave Colonello's students a hard stare. The students cowered, knowing how Spartan Lal's gym activities were.

"Okay! Down and give me 100. Now!" The ex-military captain commanded loudly.

"H-hai!" All the students said fearfully and began to do their push-ups, glad that the Spartan teacher wasn't giving them the flame-training course.

* * *

"Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please, take a seat." And old man with gray hair and a gold staff said with a light smile. He sat in a leather seat in the large office.

"H-hello…" Tsuna shyly greeted as he sat across the Headmaster. It was a pretty large room, with a pretty large rectangle shaped black marble table. The walls were maroon and the floor itself was a white marble.

"Please let me introduce myself. I am Sawada Timoteo, the ninth Headmaster of Namimori Academy. And I also happen to be-"

"G-grandpa?" Tsuna interjected, shocked. Timoteo chuckled at Tsuna's baffled expression.

"Ah yes, but it is expected that you don't recognize me. After all, the last time I've seen you was when you were just 5: shy and clumsy." He said in his olden voice. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows, clearly trying to remember the time when he met his grandpa. Timoteo noticed this and lightly smiled at his grandson.

"Let me continue, young Tsunayoshi." He said, bringing Tsuna back and out of his mind.

"A-ah, yes…"

"Call me Grandpa, or Timoteo may work also." He said.

"Grandpa…" Tsuna mumbled, a light blush adorning his face. The old man chuckled and continued to speak.

"Anyways, this is Namimori Academy. A place where special kids are sent and trained…" He said. Tsuna perked up at this.

"This is no ordinary academy. In fact, it's far from normal. This is the perfect place for special humans to train the powers they received from generation to generation, called their 'Dying Will Flame' or just Flames." Timoteo explained.

"U-um… I was never told of the flames here… Moriyama-san had explained about some things, but I don't really understand why I was sent here in the first place…" Tsuna quietly explained. Timoteo had heard him perfectly and nodded, expecting it from the young Sawada.

"I see, so Iemitsu has failed to explain to you what this academy is for… No matter, I will explain to you about the flames instead. After all, we still need to examine your flame." Timoteo said. Tsuna nodded, taking in the missing knowledge.

"Alright, let me start with the flames. Dying will Flames are basically born from your dying will. As in, they are born when you either have a near death experience, or they just come in naturally. They light up on your hands, but there are two flames: The Pure Flames, which are made from your pure dying will, and Natural Flames, which are the most common. Pure Flames are almost as rare as the Sky Flames," Timoteo stopped to take a look at Tsuna, who was staring at him with a slightly confused face, and continued, "Pure Flames are much more powerful than Natural Flames and so that's why we made a system. But before I explain the system, let me tell you about the types of flames." He said and took a breath.

"First, there are the Storm Flames, their color is red and they concentrate on fire, a little similar to normal flames. Then, there's the Rain Flames, a blue color. They specialize in controlling water and bending it to their will. There's also the Lightning Flame, a green color. They mostly concentrate on lightning. Then there's the Cloud Flames, a purple Color. They mostly specialize in combat and fighting. Then there's the Mist Flames. They specialize in illusions and traps. There's also the Sun Flames, a bright golden color. They are centered in healing and re-creating. These flames are very common." Timoteo explained. Tsuna was about to speak, but Timoteo hadn't finished.

"Finally, there's the Sky Flames, a bright orange color. The Sky Flames are the strongest from the list of Normal Flames. The ones with Sky Flames are usually supposed to concentrate in every aspect, but it isn't required until you're 18. But these are the normal flames." Timoteo said. Tsuna gave him a puzzled look.

"There's more than 7 flames?" Tsuna asked. Timoteo nodded.

"There are mainly 7 flames, but there are 2 other flames. They are called the Pure Will Flames, the **Light Flame** and the **Dark** **Flame**." Timoteo's eyes darkened as he said these names.

"Are they…" Tsuna started.

"They are the strongest flames out of all the flames. They are completely Pure and at the top of the list. The other flames came from the Light and Dark flames. They were born from them. But now isn't the time to explain these two flames. It seems that I need to explain the type of groups here and the activities here in Namimori Academy." Timoteo explained and tried to lighten the mood a little more.

"There are 3 Main Groups: Vongola, Millefiore, and the Arcobaleno. They relate to the flames. There's one boss for each group and 6 guardians, their closest friends or famiglia. The boss and guardians all have Pure Flames, they lead the entire group, setting up the activities and festivals. They are the strongest in each group and have the purest flames. The boss is usually the only with the Sky Flame. And they happen to be around the age of 17-25. Your strength, whether your flame is pure or not, and flame type will be how the council and I will place you into which group. But it isn't likely that you'll be put into the Arcobaleno, knowing that there are only 8 of them, and they happen to be mostly adults." Timoteo explained. Tsuna's head slightly hurt, taking in all the information.

"There's also another group, but it's an underground group, if you know what I mean. They call themselves the Varia."  
Tsuna remembered Shiemi explaining something about the Varia.

"Tsunayoshi, do you know why you were sent here?" Timoteo asked. Tsuna could already guess.

"I have… A Flame?" Tsuna asked. Timoteo nodded.

"I can already guess what kind of flame you have. It should be the same as mine, too. But not all people only have one flame. Some could also inherit two main flames or three and so on… But that's not the point here. The Varia and the Arcobaleno…" Timoteo started but was cut off when the headmaster's office door slammed open, a blond man with bright blue eyes appeared. He was wearing camouflage all over, a camouflage bandana wrapped around his head, slightly sweating and a part of his green jacket was singed.

"Colonello here and reporting for duty, Headmaster!" Colonello saluted and grinned at the headmaster, then settled his gaze on the small brunet that was Tsuna, who was shying away into his chair, blushing slightly.

"Ah, Colonello, you have arrived." Timoteo nodded at the blond nineteen-year-old.

Colonello nodded in return, still grinning. "Soooo, Nono, who's this adorable boy here?" He asked as he walked up behind Tsuna's chair, curious.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna mumbled shyly, blushing even brighter when Colonello called him 'adorable'.

"Ah, you must be new here right? I've never seen you around here before?" Colonello laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, he is new. And that is why you were summoned here, Colonello-san. I need you to escort him and give him a tour of the campus. And show him his temporary dorm until we decide which group he will be in." Timoteo explained.

"No problem, man, I don't mind!" Colonello said and yanked Tsuna out of his chair, startling the brunet.

"E-eh!?"

"So I guess I'll see you later, old man!" Colonello called out and gave Tsuna time to grab his stuff and dragged him off like a hyper puppy. Timoteo laughed.

"It seems that this will be an interesting few years…"

* * *

~~Chapter END~~

So I guess this first chapter was a boring chapter… Cuz I had to explain what Namimori Academy was, and I didn't do very good at it, but I guess I'll explain more in the future. Hoped you like it! BTW, that secretary office woman I used was Moriyama Shiemi from **Ao** **no Exorcist**! Yup, I made her older!

Oh, and here's my question for you guys, which group should Tsuna join? There's the Millefiore, Vongola, Arcobaleno, or the Varia.  
What was the thing Timoteo was going to tell Tsuna but got cut off? What's so bad about the Vendice? Find out in the next chapter! See you guys later!

R & R


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's another chapter way earlier than expected! Well, I had nothing to do anyways so I decided to type this chapter up and post it early! And I have a lot of free time anyways…

Here are the current results for Which Group Tsuna should be in, the results won't be final until around chapter 4 or 5, so keep on voting guys, I'll be making a poll for this so feel free to check out my profile and vote!

**Arcobaleno-3**

**Millefiore-1**

**Varia-1**

**Vongola-0**

Anyways, you guys might have been a little confused last chapter but I'll have a little more of an explanation here in this chapter! ENJOY~

This chapter was Beta'ed by **WhiteAngel128**

* * *

**_~~~Chapter 2~~~_**

"A-ah, p-please slow down, C-Colonello-san!" Tsuna prayed for his life as Colonello dragged him around the campus, hearing the latter talk very, very quickly.

"Oh, and this is the gym, if you're wondering what's the noise, that's the flame training Lal teaches, and boy oh boy, does she sure pack a punch in her Spartan training! Did you know she used to be in the military? Well, she still is, but she's my teacher! Even though she's like only a year older than me! Oh, and that's the cafeteria, it gets pretty messy there so my buddies and I don't eat there, oh, and over there is Verde's lab, although no one goes near it unless they have a class there or something. Oh, and that red Chinese-looking wooden hut-house-thingy is Fong's dojo. He has the Storm Flame and he's really good at Kung Fu, and that's Asari's music and swordsmanship building over there. And that's the field for training, regular sports and stuff! I know, the first time I saw it, I thought it was pretty big! Hmm, they must be having a fight-out today!" Colonello stared at the field for a moment.

"Anyways, that purple building belongs to Poison Scorpion Bianchi! I suggest you don't eat her food. It could possibly kill you. Well, the only person I know who survived it always gets a stomachache whenever he sees her! And they happen to be siblings, too! We also have some underground buildings that connect to the main buildings and the dorms, but that's specially made for the Varia only. Ooh, I know! I forgot to tell you about Viper's and Daemon's illusion classes. They're practically enemies, seeing which one makes the better illusions. There's also Mukuro, Daemon's little brother, but the pineapple always chooses to stalk people instead." Colonello nodded and thought for a bit, dragging Tsuna around still by the scruff of his neck.

"Oh yeah! I should probably tell you about Hibari and Alaude. They're also siblings. And they happen to be prefects! Alaude has handcuffs with him at all times, and Hibari's the one that likes to fight the most. I mean, have you seen his bloodlust? He practically wants to kill everyone! Well, not that you've seen him yet. But I guarantee you you'll meet him at least once or twice. Maybe even more if you're late frequently, and-"

"C-Colonello-san!" Tsuna cut him off, dizzy, and mentally bruised by the information being shoved endlessly into his not-so-smart brain.

"Huh, what's the matter?" Colonello said and gave the small brunet a confused look.

"U-um, could y-you please s-slow down? I-I'm sort of…" Tsuna's voice wandered off.

Colonello laughed and let go of Tsuna's arm. He scratched the back of his head. "Hahaha, sorry about that. I'm just excited so see a new student here! And a cute one, too!" Colonello said. Tsuna blushed deeply and fiddled his fingers.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself properly! I'm Colonello! And I'm with the Arcobaleno!" Colonello introduced with a grin. Tsuna smiled shyly back, his blush slowly dissipating.

"U-um, could you explain a little about the groups. I couldn't understand very much when Grandpa was explaining…" Tsuna muttered. Colonello pondered for a moment.

"Your grandpa? You mean the Headmaster? He's your grandpa? That's cool! He's the most respected man in the entire campus! Not even the delinquents can refuse him! And to top it off, he's the strongest here, despite his age!" Colonello exclaimed, thinking about a certain scar-faced man, slightly sweat-dropping. "Okay then! Since I've finished giving you the official tour of the entire area, I might as well explain anything you might be confused with!" Colonello shouted, gaining some attention from the students and staff walking around.

'B-but… I didn't even get half of your babbling…' Tsuna thought and sweat-dropped. He didn't notice that they've been avoiding the area around the black building and the forest. They went to sit down on a stone bench near a fountain with a Fish spouting out water.

"So you need some explaining on the Tri-Ni-Set?" Colonello asked. Tsuna gave him a confused look.

"The Tri-Ni-Set? What's that?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh? Old Headmaster probably didn't tell you this, but the three groups were given a name a few years ago! The Vongola, Millefiore, and Arcobaleno are called the Tri-Ni-Set!" Colonello said.

"But what about the Varia?" Tsuna asked. Colonello quirked his lip.

"Oh, the Varia. Well the Varia was made unintentionally when the Second Headmaster of the School, Ricardo, took over. It's not really an official group, more like an underground group since it was made for…" Colonello didn't finish his sentence.

"U-um, it was made for?" Tsuna pressed on.

"Well anyways, let me explain the three Main Groups, the Tri-Ni-Set!" Colonello changed the topic. Tsuna looked like he wanted to know more about the group, but refrained from asking more, seeing Colonello clearly wanted to talk about something else.

"Anyways, you know about the three groups: Vongola, Millefiore, and the Arcobaleno right?" Colonello asked. Tsuna nodded.

"Well, to start with, the Arcobaleno is like a private group. There are only 8 of us, including me." Colonello explained.

"But why?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, The Arcobaleno is entirely made up of adults. But a long time ago, it used to be an active group, but as the time passed, the group slowly grew smaller and smaller, until only the boss and their guardians remain," Colonello stared for a moment. "The reason why it's a private group now is because the Arcobaleno is the strongest group here, despite our numbers. The Vongola and Millefiore following after, if you don't count in the Varia." Colonello explained. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"You guys must be really strong…" Tsuna muttered. Colonello laughed.

"Who knows? You might get into our group!" he patted the brunet's head.

"Huh? But I'm not that strong, I don't even know what my flame is yet…" Tsuna said.

"You don't know your flame yet? I thought Old Headmaster had evaluated you…" Colonello said.

"Well, you kinda… barged in… before he could, but he said he already had a guess to it, since he's my grandpa and all…" Tsuna grumbled. Colonello pondered for a moment and grinned at the brunet.

"Oh, well sorry about that. I tend to do that often," he grinned sheepishly. "And I think I have a guess on your flame, too. And who knows, you may have more than one!" Colonello exclaimed.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. 'How come others probably know my flame already?!' He mentally shouted in his mind.

"Well, do you think you've got it all in or do you need another explanation?" Colonello asked.

Tsuna shook his head."I think I got it down…" And he silently added, 'Sort of…'

"Okay then! Do you need help with anything else?"

"U-um, no… I don't think so." Tsuna quietly said.

"Hmm, well then, let's get going to your temporary dorm! Let's see your area and number!" Colonello said. Tsuna fumbled with the papers he'd put in his backpack, looking for the specific piece of paper, then gave it to the blonde.

Colonello scanned over it, then grinned. "Well, ain't it your lucky day! Your temporary dorm is with the Arcobaleno!"

"Huh? My lucky day?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, the temporary dorms are usually either the Millefiore's or Vongola's. And well… There are a lot of creeps there… Old Headmaster must really want to keep you safe since you're new here and all…"

"… creeps?"

"Like perverted pineapple, melon stalkers and marshmallow-loving freaks!"

"Oh…"

"Don't worry! The Arcobaleno are much more responsible!"

"In what way?"

"Well, we can be sure that you won't get jumped there!"

"I-I see…"

"Just make sure you get on good terms with Verde, Viper, and Lal."

"S-sure…"

"And make sure you don't get experimented with or even get near Verde's room. It's so creepy there! He even has a pet alligator! But, at least it's at the aquarium…"

"…"

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I-I'm alright, just nervous is all." Tsuna gave an excuse and Colonello nodded. 'Who wouldn't freak out after hearing that some freak scientist who owns an alligator will be in the same building as them?!' the brunet screamed in his mind.

"I felt the same way, too! But that was like… 5 years ago!" Colonello laughed. Tsuna grinned nervously. "Alrighty then! Let's Mosey!" _(Sorry, I couldn't help but use Zack's Line from FFVII: Crisis Core! XD)_

And with that, Tsuna was once again dragged off.

* * *

"Welcome to the Arcobaleno Dorms!" Colonello introduced. Tsuna gazed at the dorm. It was a pretty large building for 8 people. The walls were a nice, bright, light yellow color and the grass was green. There were a few trees here and there, and a pretty large amount of empty land around it.

"It's not much since only seven of us live here, but it's pretty warm and cozy!" Colonello said. Tsuna nodded.

"It's a peaceful area. I like quiet places anyway."

"Where did you used to live?"

"Osaka."

"Ah, I see. It's pretty busy place. I've only been there once, but it's pretty loud. You probably don't get to experience the quiet and peaceful nature there, huh?"

"No…"

"Well, then that's why this is here! And besides, Luce, Reborn, and Fong wanted a quiet area anyways…"

"Huh?"

"Oh, they're also Arcobaleno's. Luce is the boss and she has the Sky Flame. All the bosses have Sky Flames."

"What about the Light and the Dark Flame?"

Colonello froze at that, and then smiled nervously. "Well, that's something we should talk about later. For now, I need to show you your room! The farthest from Verde's!" He said, completely changing the sudden topic.

Tsuna frowned. 'What's with him?'

He followed Colonello up the stairs and down the hall of rooms, noticing that there was a living room and a kitchen, kind of like a normal house, as they passed by a few rooms with names on them such as 'Lal Mirch', 'Viper', and what seemed to be 'Skull', but was scratched out: written under it in black pen was 'Lackey'. His door seemed to have a lot of scratches and burns, plus a few cracks and spots of blood. He quickly looked away and kept following Colonello who stopped next to a room that had a sign that said 'Fong'.  
"Here, this will be your room! Right next to Fong's! He's a cool man!" Colonello said.

Tsuna nodded and opened the door. His eyes widened. 'IT'S HUGE!'

Well, it was… To him.

The walls were a cozy light purple; the carpet was soft and red. There were three doors. One led to the Master bedroom, which had its own bathroom, the other led to the large kitchen, and then there was a large walk-in closet. Basically, when you enter, you're practically in the living room. The couches were deep blue and there was a side table and small living room table, which were both wooden and shiny.

"It's pretty big huh?" Colonello laughed out loud. Tsuna nodded. "Well, go set your stuff down and settle in, the others should be back soon and I'll be able to introduce you!" Colonello said. Tsuna nodded and walked into the room to begin unpacking as Colonello went to go downstairs.

* * *

As Tsuna finally set in his clothes in the drawer and closet in the master bedroom and put away his other essentials, he heard footsteps nearing his room. Tsuna, being the dense person he was, thought it was Colonello and went to open the door for him. And when Tsuna opened the door, he came face to face with…

Tsuna froze as he felt a cold metal on his forehead.

"Hm? Who're you?"

~~~_Chapter END_~~~

So how was it? I hope this provided you a little bit of information so you could understand a bit more! So the poll is up and going for the group voting guys! Go to my profile and vote for which group Tsuna should be in! Hope you liked this chapter! Oh, and for the people that are confused with the Light Flame and the Dark Flame… Well that's a secret! But, unless you want to know what they are, I'll be willing to give you an explanation if you PM me! :3

R & R


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya guys! T.F. here with anotheeerrrr chapter of… Academy For The LOSERS! So thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs you guys have been giving and I never a chance to tell my followers THANK YOU for following me! So thanks guys! And for those who voted in my poll too! Here are the current results:

**Arcobaleno**-_13_

**Vongola**-_6_

**Varia**-_6_

**Millefiore**-_1_

Keep up with the votes' guys! The poll won't close until chapter 5 or so, and that means you'll have a lot of time to vote! Anyways, enough of me and… ENJOY~

This chapter was Beta'ed by **WhiteAngel128**

* * *

~~~_**Chapter 3**_~~~

"Hm? Who're you?"

Tsuna gulped as he felt the cold steel press up against his forehead and began to sweat profusely. He tilted his head slightly and turned his head up a little to see a man in a black suit, yellow button-up shirt and a black fedora with a yellow stripe. He had endless coal eyes and black hair with curly sideburns. In his hand was a revolver that was pointed towards the brunet. His eyes held hidden emotion and for some reason Tsuna didn't know, had a dark, yet comforting aura around him. He was handsome, Tsuna admitted, but he didn't even know who the man was! And he had a gun with him! It was dangerous, he was in a dangerous situation where his brain could be blasted to pieces, Tsuna finally realized as his brain started to function correctly.

"Did you not hear me clearly? I said who are you?" The man spoke with his deep voice, clearly irritated.

Tsuna quickly held up his hands in an innocent manner, frightened. "U-um, I-I-I'm, u-um…" Tsuna couldn't form words. The man grunted and pressed the gun even harder towards Tsuna's forehead, making the poor brunet slightly lose his balance and took two steps back.

"Answer me, or I'll shoot." The man said darkly.

Tsuna's body was shaking. He was clearly confused, terrified, and a little bit curious of the man. Tsuna brought up some courage to form a few words. "I… I'm Sawada T-Tsunayoshi… T-temporarily s-s-staying here s-since I-I'm new…" He stuttered out.

Reborn narrowed his eyes at the boy and slightly loosened the force of his gun against the boy. "Sawada? You are Nono's grandson?" Reborn asked, slightly curious. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows, thinking for a moment.

'I-If I c-can think c-clearly… N-Nono m-means Ninth in I-Italian, r-right?' Tsuna thought, slightly remembering his Italian lessons he had received from his father when he was just 9.

"U-uh… Yes?" Tsuna answered, hesitating. Reborn, noticing hesitation in the brunet's voice, pressed the revolver harder against his forehead.

"H-hieeee!" Tsuna squeaked out.

"Oh! Reborn, you're here I see!" Colonello's chipper voice cut through the tension between the two like air.

"C-Colonello-san!" Tsuna called out desperately, wanting to get out of his current situation.

The blonde looked over the situation for a moment, and grinned. "Ah! Tsuna! Looks like you've finished unpacking your belongings? And I see that you've met Reborn, too…" Colonello laughed, ignoring Reborn's intense stare.

"Who is this, Colonello?" Reborn asked the blonde.

Colonello glanced at Tsuna, then back to Reborn, and pointed a finger at the cowering brunet. "Him? Oh, that's Sawada Tsunayoshi! He's new here and he's staying in our dorm for the moment~!" Colonello said in a sing-song voice. Reborn raised an eyebrow at the blonde's antics. "Oh, I wouldn't shoot him if I were you, he's the old man's grandson!"

"Tch." Reborn slowly removed the gun from Tsuna's forehead and put it away. And as he did that, Tsuna, feeling the pressure on his forehead disappear, immediately ran over to Colonello and hid behind him.

The blonde grinned at him. "Don't worry, Tsuna. He won't shoot you. And Reborn," Colonello turned his head and gave the fedora-wearing man an amused grin. "Quit being so paranoid."

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

And the next thing Tsuna knew, Colonello was out through the door with a wide grin, laughing and running down the hall with an irritated Reborn following after him, gun in hand and three new holes in Tsuna's door.

Tsuna stood there, taking in the situation. 'So apparently, that man must be a part of the Arcobaleno. He seems very… Dark. And… why is carrying a gun even allowed in a school?!' Tsuna thought, thinking how crazy this school was already. It was already enough that his parents sent him because he had a flame or two, and now he could possibly die here in this school, being burnt to a crisp or getting shot by some lunatic man wearing a fedora.

"Reborn, huh…" Tsuna muttered as he exited his room to follow the two Arcobaleno's who went down the single hall, hearing a few more gunshots going off and a laugh or two.

* * *

"THE GREAT SKULL-SAMA HAS ARRIVED!"

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED HERE! GET OUT!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"GAHHH! B-BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"GET OUT!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"WAHHH! FONG-SEMPAI! HELP ME! REBORN-SEMPAI IS BEING MEAN!"

A gothic-looking boy with spiky purple hair, purple eyes with eye shadow and eyeliner of the same color clung to a tall man with long raven hair tied into a braid and calm brown eyes. He wore a long red kung fu Chinese shirt with white baggy pants and brown Chinese toms. He sighed and pried the gothic 17-year-old off his waist. The man named Fong looked over to the living room where an irritated Reborn sat at, a dark aura surrounded him, gun in hand, and a slightly battered Colonello was sitting far from him, next to an unfamiliar brunet.

"Colonello, what did you do again this time?" Fong sighed out, pushing the frightened Skull, who was still clinging on him, off of him.

Colonello gave him an innocent look. "Ah! Fong, Gothy, welcome home!" Colonello welcomed them in a nervous tone.

Fong gave the living room a quick scan. "Again, what did you do this time?" he asked the blonde.

"What? What ever are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Colonello said.

Fong raised an eyebrow. "Then would you mind explain to me why there are holes the size of Reborn's bullets everywhere, why your clothes are torn apart, why there are two broken guns on the floor, and why… Reborn is angry?" Fon asked.

Colonello laughed sheepishly. "Well… Reborn's guns malfunctioned and went on a rampage! And I had just come back from Lal's Spartan training and you know how she is… Oh, and I didn't break Reborn's guns!"

"I see, I see." Fong nodded, not believing the blond Arcobaleno one bit. He turned to the angry Italian."Reborn?"

Said man glared at both Colonello and the quiet brunet. And he told Fong the situation. After all, no one could ever hide the truth from Fong. "Ah, Luce won't be happy with you, Colonello. You'd better clean up before she gets home." Fong informed the blonde. Colonello, ashamed, immediately nodded and jumped up from his seat.

"Have fun with them, Tsuna!" Colonello waved at the small brunet before going off into the rest of the house/dorm to find the supplies. Tsuna sweat-dropped, confused with the situation. And just then,

"THE GREAT SKULL-SAMA IS STARVING! I DEMAND YOU MAKE ME SO-"

"Shut up, Lackey." Reborn said lazily, glad that he had finally let some steam off when shooting the said 'Lackey'.

"OI! MY NAME IS NOT 'LACKEY'! IT IS THE GREAT SKULL-SA-"

"Your name is Lackey, not 'Skull-sama' for you are not royal or important."

"No! M-my name is-"

"- Lackey, now shut up before I blow you into 'Lackey-bits'."

"B-but-"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Three more holes in a wall. Tsuna wondered why it was always exactly three shots.

"NO, now go away."

Skull sniffled and backed away, tears welling up in his eyes. "WAHHHH! REBORN-SEMPAI IS SO MEAN!" And the crying purple-haired teen ran upstairs, an audible 'SLAM!' following after.

"Tch, stupid kid." Reborn muttered and closed his eyes. Tsuna felt slightly awkward with the situation, being in a room with two adults he'd never met. Okay, so he met one of them in his room, the one who pointed a gun at his head, which was completely insane. Fong noticed Tsuna's discomfort and walked over to the brunet.

"Ah, forgive me. I have not introduced myself yet, have I? I am Fong of the Arcobaleno, and I have the Storm flame." Fon introduced. He then, looked at Reborn, who was trying to take a nap.

Reborn could feel Fong's gaze on him and sighed inwardly. "Reborn. Sun Flame." He stated simply.

Fong sighed. "Well, that's all you'll ever get from him. But may I ask why you're here? Did Colonello drag you? If so, I am truly sorry. Colonello tends to do that a lot. He's very friendly and-"

"N-no, no it's fine! U-um, I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna introduced.

Fong had a surprised look on his face."Sawada? Are you Timoteo-san's grandson?" he asked. Tsuna nodded, wondering why everyone was so surprised. "I see. I've heard from him that his grandson was coming over here to train his flame soon…"

"A-ah, I'm s-staying over here for the t-time being until my flame and group is d-determined…" Tsuna tried to explain.

Fong looked at him, another surprised look was given to him. "Oh? You don't know your flame yet?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"Have you been told of the Tri-Ni-Set?" Tsuna nodded.

"Have you seen the entire campus yet?"

"Y-yes… Colonello-san gave me a tour…" Tsuna started.

"A proper tour?"

"E-er…"

"I'll take that as a no. Follow me, I'll show the rest of the campus for the rest of the day. I'm off work for today." Fong explained and held out a hand for Tsuna who took it and they both headed for the door.

"Colonello! I'm off! This house better be clean by the time I get back! Luce won't be happy with you!" Fong called out.

"H-hai!" Came the muffled answer and Fong nodded approvingly.

"So when do you start school?"

"M-Monday…"

"Okay, then I'll give you a tour of the main places you should be at, where most of your schedule should be, knowing what your flame or flames is already." Fong explained.

'How does everyone know my flame?!' Tsuna screamed in his mind once again.

"Let us go." He said to Tsuna and they were both off and into the campus once again, leaving the messy dorm, a panicked Colonello, an irritated Reborn, and a bawling Skull.

* * *

_**~~~4 days later~~~**_

"Give back Skull-sama's food! Skull-sama is starving!"

"No, I paid for it,. I lost money, and so you lose food."

"B-but Skull-sama is hungry!"

"Make your own food."

"I-I can't cook! And Luce is out shopping!"

"Then no food for you."

Tsuna sweat-dropped as he watched the illusionist and the biker argue. It had been four days ever since he moved in and it was a Sunday. School was starting tomorrow and Luce was buying supplies for Tsuna. Luce was a 25-year-old woman with dark black hair and sky blue eyes. She had an orange flower tattoo just below her left eye and she usually wore a white dress with a big white hat. She had the Sky Flame so that meant she was apparently the boss of the Arcobaleno, and she was scary when she was angry. Tsuna had also met Lal Mirch, Verde, and Viper on his first day. Well, he met Verde on his second day there since the scientist had locked himself in his lab all night once again.

But anyways, Lal Mirch: She had the Rain and Cloud Flames. Colonello had just the Rain flames and Tsuna guessed that Colonello had inherited it from Lal, hearing all the stories about their training back in the mafia. Lal had dark blue hair and maroon-colored eyes. She had a red and yellow tattoo on her right cheek and on her left jaw and neck. She wore special goggles on her head and usually had a thin cloak over her clothes, which consisted of a maroon tank top and dark blue jean shorts with a fanny pack and a few belts. She only took her cloak off whenever she taught her P.E. class and whenever she's home. She was pretty cold, but was always a Spartan towards Colonello and Skull and her students. Unfortunately for Tsuna, he was in her P.E. class; he realized that when he checked over his schedule again.

Next was Verde. He had the Lightning Flame, green hair that looked to be gelled up and dark eyes that were always behind glasses. He usually wore his white lab coat over a green button-up shirt and white tie. He wore black pants and leather shoes. He was a mysterious person that Tsuna couldn't figure out. He was always silent and only talked when it was about science or when he wanted to make smart remarks towards people. He was a creep, Tsuna admitted, and the he probably wouldn't want to be in a room alone with that guy. The man's eyes promised future experiments if he were ever alone with the mad scientist. But anyways, enough of that. There was one last particular person. And that was Viper, or Mammon, an 18 years old girl.

Viper had the Mist Flame and she was an illusionist… And a moneymaker. She always had a black hood over her face so no one could really see her features but two upside down purple triangles on her cheeks. Tsuna had noticed a wisp of indigo hair once when she was passing by him in the 'house', but that was it. She loved to make money, demanding a large amount whenever she was requested to do something. And apparently, she was also a part of the Underground group, the Varia, not just the Arcobaleno.

And… That was the rest of the Arcobaleno, the craziest people he'd ever met, aside his father, who always cooed at how 'cute' he and his mother were.

"Tsuna-chan, I'm home!" A woman's voice called out from the entrance to the house. Viper and Skull immediately stopped the bickering once they heard the voice, quietly doing their business.

"Ah, h-hai! I'm in the kitchen!" Tsuna called out, still not very used to the family. Everywhere he turned, he always saw Reborn, as if the fedora-wearing man was watching him closely, and that creeped him out a little.

"I've got your supplies here in the bag! You'll need them for your first day of school." Luce said as she walked into the kitchen, waving at Viper and Skull, and handing the brunet the bag of school supplies.

"Ah, a-arigato. You didn't need to…" Tsuna started.

Luce waved a hand absentmindedly. "No, no! You'll need those to start school! And besides, I have plenty of money! You're a part of our family!" Luce exclaimed.

Tsuna blushed slightly and nodded. "A-arigato! I'll go set up my stuff now!" He said and ran up the stairs.

Luce smiled lightly at the boy. 'Iemitsu, your son is such a shy boy.' She thought as she began to prepare dinner. These past 4 days have been eventful. Colonello had gotten a lecture from Luce, Reborn's been irritated and taking it out on Skull, Verde's been… Verde. Lal's been training Colonello even more, Fong was always and usually seen around Tsuna whenever he didn't have work. And there's even more!

* * *

_***~Flashback~***_

"Hey Tsuna, are ya hungry?" Colonello asked the brunet sitting under the tree near the Arcobaleno's house. And at the right moment, Tsuna's stomach grumbled.

"A-ah, hai!" Tsuna replied.

Colonello grinned. "Then I'll make you my special!"

*****_**A few minutes later**_*****

"Gah!"

"What the hell, Colonello!? Who said you could cook?!" Lal came running into the kitchen, seeing smoke emit from the kitchen.

Colonello grinned at his teacher. "U-um… I tried making lunch?" he reasoned, only to receive a slap-fest afterwards when the fire was put out and most of the kitchen had burnt.

"**NEVER. AGAIN.**" Luce had said to the bruised blonde, who was looking down in shame.

"H-hai…"

* * *

_***~Flashback End~**__*_

Luce laughed and looked out the window, seeing the field where Colonello and Lal were with their students. Seeing Colonello receive another slap-fest from Lal made the woman giggle.

Oh how she loved her famiglia.

And Timoteo's grandson was just making it even more interesting.

Luce smiled mischievously.

'I've got an idea.' She mused to herself. 'And it involves a certain mafia blonde, a certain Storm Arcobaleno and a certain hitman.'

Oh yes. She loved her famiglia very much.

* * *

_**~Chapter End~**_

So how was that? I hope you like it! And to help some of you confused people:

_-The Arcobaleno dorm is pretty much a house, since there aren't very many rooms. It's still a dorm, but the Arcobaleno call it a house. They made some renovations to it._

_-Skull's flame is Cloud. I don't know why I didn't explain that…_

Are you confused with anything else? I know this story is a little complicated so don't hesitate to ask any questions! So, time for the question of the chapter:

I'm planning on giving Tsuna the Sky Flame, but should he have another flame or two? And if so, tell which flames!

Thanks for the support guys! Hope you liked this chapter!

R & R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! TunaFish here with another Chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and favs, and it seems that most of you guys like the Light and Dark Flames! Don't worry, I'll explain them soon enough Anyways, here are the current results for the poll on which group Tsuna should join:

_**Arcobaleno: 21**_

_**Varia: 9**_

_**Vongola: 7**_

_**Millefiore: 2**_

And for the Arcobaleno, Varia, and Millefiore votes, they aren't what the poll says since but my dear friends _(Who will be currently nameless)_had wished for Tsuna to join the said groups. Keep up with the votes guys! The poll is still up and going! Anyways, let's continue with the story and… ENJOY~

This chapter was Beta'ed by **WhiteAngel128**

* * *

_**~~~Chapter 4~~~**_

"Tsuna, you look nervous."

"H-huh? What are you talking about? I-I'm not nervous! I'm totally ready for this!"

"You're speaking in a terribly high-pitched voice and your legs are shaking."

"W-what? No th-they're not!"

Fong stood next to Tsuna in front of his soon-to-be homeroom class. Class would start in a few minutes and Tsuna was getting very nervous.

"Do you want to go back to the house?"

"No! I can d-do this! It's just class!"

"Are you sure? I'll be leaving then."

"F-fine!"

"Alright then, I'll see you later, Tsuna."

And with that, the kung fu sensei left the brunet by himself in front of his new classroom.

Tsuna stared at the door nervously, hearing shouting and loud noises in his homeroom class. He sighed nervously. What if they didn't like him? Well, no one really like him back in Osaka, so that wouldn't really be a surprise. Would they laugh at him because he didn't know his flame? Are they rude and mean? What group are the kids in?

Okay, so Tsuna didn't really care which group he was in, as long as he would never meet the 'Marshmallow stalker' and the 'Pineapple pervert' that Colonello had told him about. He really did not want to know who those people were.

'Alright… I can do this…' Tsuna thought and sighed. He put a shaky hand on the door handle and slowly slid open. He peeked his head in and was immediately pelted with crumpled paper and paper airplanes. He ducked his head back out quickly and slammed the door shut.

'I can't do this! I can't do this!' Tsuna panicked in his mind and began to back away from the door until his back suddenly bumped into someone's chest.

"Tch, herbivore." A cold voice behind him said. Tsuna jumped, frightened and stepped away from the stranger behind him. He turned around and bowed, meaning to apologize.

"G-gomen!" Tsuna exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment. He felt an intense gaze on him and he looked up, and his brown eyes met with cold blue-gray ones.

"Herbivore, get to class or I'll bite you to death." The 17-year-old said emotionlessly, glaring at the brunet. Tsuna squeaked in fright and nodded. The teen wore a white button-up with a black jacket over, although he wasn't wearing it and had it hang on his shoulders. There was an red and gold armband pinned to the left sleeve with the words 'Namimori Disciplinary Committee' on it. He wore black pants and black shoes, his hair was messy and slightly coveringhis eyes, giving him a mysterious and dangerous look. In his hands were silver tonfas.

"H-hai…" Tsuna stuttered out, still blushing. The man smirked and thought about hitting the adorable boy but…

And then Tsuna felt a flick to his forehead, and he stepped back, putting both hands to his forehead, which was slightly in pain.

"Be glad it's your first day. Sawada Tsunayoshi." Was all the man said before leaving, walking down the wide hallways with students parting to avoid the skylark's wrath. Tsuna stared at the back of the man's head.

"Huh? Who was-"

But Tsuna never got to finish his sentence as he heard the bell ring.

"HIIEEE!"

* * *

" I wonder how Tsuna-chan's doing?" Luce wondered as she walked to her assigned homeroom with Fong.

"He's alright. Hopefully he already went in before Kyoya could find him…" Fong said and the female giggled.

"Don't worry about Hibari-san, Fong! He has a thing for adorable and cute things, right? Tsuna-chan's moeness is 100%!" Luce exclaimed. Fong quirked an eyebrow at the older woman and shrugged.

"He'll be alright…" Fon repeated. Luce hummed and turned her head the kung fu sensei.

"By the way, who's his homeroom teacher?" She asked. Fong's thinned lips twitched into a small smile.

"You'd be surprised…"

* * *

Tsuna stared in horror at his homeroom teacher.

'It just had to be him! Why?!' Tsuna thought helplessly. The man, who happened to be Tsuna's homeroom teacher, smirked at the brunet's shocked and horrified expression and he tipped his fedora over his eyes. He turned to his students who all silenced themselves when their teacher walked in.

"This is Dame-Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna, these are your idiot classmates." He introduced, earning a few glares from the class and a twitch from Tsuna's eye.

"Reborn…" Tsuna muttered. Reborn just gave Tsuna another smirked and pointed at the middle row, an empty seat next to a girl with short, light brown hair. He nodded and walked over to his seat, everyone's eyes on his as he sat down. The golden-eyed girl smiled kindly at him.

"Hi, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. It's nice to meet you, Sawada-san." Kyoko introduced. She wore the girls' standard uniform, although it had a golden tie with a golden skirt instead. In fact, everyone wore different colored uniforms. There was golden, red, purple, indigo, green, and blue. Some of them even had mixed colors. And that was when Tsuna realized he was the only one wearing a reddish-orange tie and black pants with spots of red-orange here and there.

'Weird…' Tsuna thoughts and smiled back at the girl. "A-ah, it's nice to meet you, too, Sasagawa-san. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. But just call me Tsuna for short." Tsuna introduced with a light blush.

Kyoko giggled. "Okay! As long as you call me Kyoko too, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said. Tsuna blushed at the girl and nodded. He had no romantic feelings whatsoever towards her, but it felt nice to make a friend his age.

"Oya, oya, don't leave me out of this, too." A voice right behind him said. It was deep but playful.

Tsuna and Kyoko turned around to see a boy their age. He had dark blue hair with some sticking out like a pineapple. He wore the standard uniform for guys, although it was indigo. What really caught Tsuna's eye were the other man's eyes. They were completely different colors. His left eye was mysterious blue, while his right was blood red with the kanji for '1' in it. Tsuna shivered slightly. He did not like the vibes coming from this man. Then, his eyes widened.

'Wait… pineapple pervert…' Tsuna examined the boy's hair, seeming like a pineapple. 'Please tell me this isn't who I think it is.' Tsuna thought.

The man noticed Tsuna's spaced-out state and leaned in close to the boy.

"Ara? I know I'm handsome, but-" And he was cut off when Tsuna pushed him back.

"Oya oya, don't be so mean, Tsunayoshi." The man said and feigned a hurt look.

"Ah, Rokudo-san…" Kyoko started.

"I am Rokudo Mukuro, Tsunayoshi. But I prefer you call me 'Master' or 'Mukuro-sama, if you'd please, my lovely Tunafish." Mukuro said and smiled charmingly at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed and turned back around, feeling the other's interested gaze at him.

'You'll be mine soon… Moaning and mewling under me…' Mukuro thought perversely.

Tsuna slunk into his chair. "Pineapple pervert." He muttered and looked to his right, where a tall raven-haired boy sat while grinning widely at him.

"Nice to meet you, Tsuna! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" He introduced.

Tsuna smiled back at him shyly, still not over the previous introduction he had. "H-hi, I-it's nice to m-meet you Yamamoto-san…" Tsuna said.

"So where did you come from Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna turned back to the girl on his right.

"U-um, Osaka… But I wasn't really liked over there…" Tsuna muttered. Kyoko nodded sympathetically, feeling bad.

"Well you don't have to worry about that! We're much friendlier people here! Right, Hayato?" Yamamoto asked his silver friend sitting right in front of Tsuna. Gokudera turned his head towards Yamamoto and glared.

"Urusai, Yakyuu-baka! Who ever said we were friends? And don't call me by my name!" Gokudera said rudely. He had short silver hair and bright green eyes. He also wore the guys' standard uniform, but his tie was red, blue, green, golden and purple, and his black pants had a few colored parts. He seemed to have black skull rings on him and Tsuna could swear he saw dynamites up the teen's sleeves.

Yamamoto laughed, oblivious to Gokudera's insult. "Anyways, welcome to Namimori Academy! I have the Rain Flame!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"I have the Sun flame!" Kyoko said.

"Kufufu, I'll tell you my flame, my dear Tsunayoshi. I have the mist flame." Mukuro said from behind the boy. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera, who glared back at him.

"Tch, fine. I'm Gokudera Hayato and I have the Storm flame… But I also have various other flames, but they aren't as strong as Storm..." Gokudera grumbled and turned back to face the front, completely ignoring Tsuna and the rest.

Tsuna sweat-dropped at the Storm user's antics.

"What flame do you have Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

He stared at her for a moment. "I… I don't know…" Tsuna muttered.

Kyoko looked at his uniform and nodded. "I've only seen a few uniforms like those… And they happen to be all bosses of the Millefiore, Vongola, Arcobaleno, and Varia…" The girl muttered. She had a feeling what his flame was, and she was actually pretty shocked.

But for Yamamoto, he was completely clueless. "Oh, that's probably the second time I've seen that uniform, but it was one of the higher ups! He's my big brother's friend. His name's Giotto!" Yamamoto exclaimed. Tsuna cocked his head to the side adorably.

"Giotto?" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto nodded, his grin widening at Tsuna's cuteness. "Giotto di Vongola. Boss of the Vongola! He's pretty cool!" Yamamoto said.

Gokudera turned back around to glare at him. "Oi! Yakyuu-baka, don't talk so loudly!" Yamamoto grinned sheepishly at Gokudera.

"Sorry about that, Hayato. Giotto is a pretty amazing guy! Everyone practically loves him!" Yamamoto exclaimed. Gokudera glared even harder at him and grumbled something about 'Stupid Yakyuu-baka's and their goddamn idiotic ways'.

Tsuna sweat-dropped once again.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Are you done with the introductions? 'Cause I have a surprise for you." Reborn interrupted them with a mischievous smirk. Tsuna did not like where this was going.

"What is it Reborn?"

"As I said, that's a surprise."

Reborn then looked at the rest of the class.

"I'm guessing you're all curious on what Dame-Tsuna's flame or flames is?" Reborn asked them. No one questioned the strange nickname for Tsuna, and they answered their teacher with nods. Most of them nodded, a few were very clueless, and one girl, who happened to be the smartest in the class next to Gokudera Hayato had already figured it out.

Reborn nodded at them and gave Tsuna an evil look, which frightened most of the class.

Tsuna froze. He'd seen that look before at the house… When Reborn gave Skull an order. He was to go into the Namimori West forest and get some herbs and plants from Luce's garden and he came back with tattered clothes, slightly covered in blood and with herbs, plants, and a giant venus flytrap trying to chew his head off, which Reborn gladly killed.

'Uh oh…' Tsuna thought. All the students knew what Reborn meant and shivered. They all had to do this when they first came to his class. They felt sympathetic towards Tsuna. He was too innocent and adorable to battle…

"Well then, let's go to the battlefields…" Reborn said and walked out the room, the students following after him. Kyoko, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and the smart girl stayed behind.

"Good luck…" The smart girl said as she stood next to Kyoko.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna introduced.

Kurokawa nodded. "I'm Kurokawa Hana, Cloud flame," Hana introduced. Tsuna smiled at her as the group walked out of the room, far behind the rest of the class. "So you're related to the Headmaster?" She asked.

"Yeah… But what's going on? Everyone seems terrified of Reborn… And his… plans…"

"Yeah, he does this to every new student. It's a battle." Hana explained.

"W-what? A battle?" Tsuna asked, a little frightnened.

"Basically, it's a battle between you and someone else or one of Vendice's experiments…" Kyoko explained, going completely silent. Tsuna noticed the eerie silence after that and asked:

"What's the Vendice?" He asked. He couldn't help it. He was curious.

"Vendice… Is just a group you don't need to know about," Hana said. Tsuna frowned. He wanted to know more about the school. But how could he when no one would tell him a single thing? He was going to asked again but Hana beat him to the punch. "Anyways, good luck. It's an observant match, where your flame will be revealed, and Reborn probably won't go easy on you. He probably already knows what your flame is." Hana eyed his uniform color but Tsuna didn't notice.

"I don't know my flame…" He said slowly.

"That's doesn't matter, but what really matters is how to activate your flame…" Hana said with a sigh as the group finally reached the battlefields near the Northeast Mountain's forest.

"Activating my flame…" Tsuna repeated, completely confused.

"It won't be that hard, if you know how to..." Gokudera grumbled out next to Yamamoto, who laughed and patted Tsuna on the back reassuringly. Tsuna felt as if he could fit in with them, not feeling awkward anymore.

They all stopped walking when Reborn stopped on his tracks. He turned to all the students and eyed Tsuna especially. "Alright Dame-Tsuna, are you ready?" He asked. Everyone stared at Tsuna, feeling sympathetic.

"Uh…" Tsuna started. Reborn smirked.

"Get ready for your Flame Death Match."

Tsuna had a very bad feeling about this, and the look Reborn gave him made it even worse.

"Huh, doesn't Reborn give out these Death Matches to every new student he receives?" Fong asked as he sat with Luce, Colonello, Viper, and Lal at a table, currently having a break period. Colonello thought for a moment.

"Now that you think about it…" He started.

"Hmm, we should go check it out. I'll make some money off of this if it turns out to be good." Viper suggested. Colonello nodded excitedly and Lal sighed. Luce stood up.

"Alright, let's go check it out!" She said, and the group walked off towards the Northeast Mountains, Viper muttering about money, Fong was sighing, slightly worried, Colonello was excited, and Lal was completely neutral.

* * *

_**~~~Chapter End~~~**_

And done! That's it for this chapter! Remember guys! The poll is still up and going! Vote for which group Tsuna should join! I'm sorry for the Vendice confusion so here's the explanation: They are scary and everyone avoids them. They're pretty much the same like the ones in the show, and they dress the same. Bermuda will also be in there! And as for the Light and Dark flames, those will probably be explained in the next chapter or two so be patient!:3 Alright, now it's time for the _Question of the Chapter_:

_**Tsuna is going to be battling the next chapter. Should I give him the hyper dying will mode persona or leave him as he is and try to fight while trying to activate his flames?**_

Leave your answers in the reviews! Thanks for reading!^^

R & R!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! T.F. here with another chapter for "Academy for the LOSERS"! I can see that you guys are anticipating the fight and a few of you gave me some great ideas for the fight between Tsuna and the unknown fighter/ experiment from Vendice. They were pretty much the same idea so thanks guys for your help! The poll _will_ close once I post this chapter, and here are the current results:

_**Arcobaleno: 25**_

_**Varia: 13**_

_**Vongola: 11**_

_**Millefiore: 2**_

Btw, I have a new poll on my profile _**"New KHR Story?"**_ Feel free to vote! And so… Here's the next chapter! ENJOY~

This chapter was Beta'ed by **WhiteAngel128**

* * *

_**~~~Chapter 5~~~**_

"Meet your opponent, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna stared at the strange creature in horror. It looked kind of like a gorilla, except it had no fur and was completely bald. Its skin was wrinkled and an ugly gray with scars and its eyes… Or eye (like a Cyclops) was a clear white and had no pupils and it had blood-covered fangs and claws. It howled, trapped in a cage, trying to break out. Tsuna began to tremble; he did not want to fight this… This… This thing! Reborn only smirked at Tsuna's reaction, the other students beginning to back off away from Tsuna, gaping at the monster. The monster glared and howled, shaking the cage, wanting to break away.

"G-good luck, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko wished from a distance away. She was also terrified of the monster, only seeing Vendice's experiments a few times in a few years since new student were very rare in Namimori Academy. Hana huffed at the mutated Gorilla.

"How come he didn't let me fight something like that…" She grumbled. Hana had pretty much grown up in Namimori Academy, and whenever the school year began in Reborn's class, he would get all of his students to fight against each other depending on their flames and strength, and on an occasion, if a strong student comes up, Reborn would let them fight one of Vendice's weird experiments. But Hana had only fought against her classmates. She wanted a much more exciting fight than fighting a mere classmate, who was in fact, a total weakling, and had been dominated by Hana's Cloud Flames.

Yamamoto laughed and waved at Tsuna. "You'll do okay, Tsuna!" He hollered, having fought a mutant before. In fact, was a mutant snake, about 30 feet in full height, and man it was fat and greasy. Yamamoto defeated it with his rain flames mixed with his _Shigure Soen Ryuu Style_ his father had taught him over the summer.

"Kufufu, let's see how little Tsunayoshi will do, ne?" Mukuro said with a chuckle.

"Tch, I doubt he could defeat that… He doesn't even know how to activate his flames, let alone know what it is…" Gokudera grumbled, standing next to Yamamoto.

Reborn patted the cage, and the gorilla howled once again, trying to attack Reborn, who stepped away just in time and waved it off lazily. "Meet one of Vendice's experiments, Bakemono**[1]**." Reborn introduced.

'Monster…?' Tsuna thought and sweat-dropped for a moment, thinking how ridiculous it was to name a monster 'monster'then tensed when Reborn began to unlatch the flame enhanced steel cage's door. He turned towards the trembling brunet. "Good luck, Dame-Tsuna. You'll need it. The only way to get out of this is to kill…" Reborn stopped and looked back at the gorilla, "or be killed."

And then the hatched was unlocked. Reborn quickly jumped back and a yellow flame appeared on his hand and it flew high in the air, in the middle of the soon-to-be battle.

"Step back." Reborn said casually as all the students scurried back quickly. The yellow flame exploded in all directions and an invisible wall was put between the fighters and the students.

"You can do it!" Kyoko encouraged the shaking brunet. The students followed after her, wishing their new classmate good luck. Reborn stood on the other side, wishing to observe the battle a little more closely.

The mutant howled and broke out of its cage. It sniffed and looked around, seeing many creatures around him. He was about to charge at them, but something else caught his attention. In the middle of the battlefield was a small delicious looking brunette, and he smelled pretty appetizing.

The mutant made up its mind, bared its fangs at the boy, and charged.

"_GRRROAAHHHHHH_!"

"HIIIIEEEE!"

And so the game of _Tom & Jerry _began.

* * *

Luce had a bad feeling. She turned to her guardians.

"I think we should hurry to the field, I have a bad feeling about this…" She said. Colonello whistled.

"Don't worry about Tsuna, Luce! He can take care of himself!" He said in a carefree tone. Lal smacked Colonello on the back of his head hard, causing him to trip and fall face-first.

"Idiot! Don't you remember Reborn's rules?! Either student versus student or student versus Vendice Experiments!" Lal explained to the fallen blonde.

Colonello scrambled to get back out and smiled sheepishly. "Right…" he said then pursed his lips, "but he would choose the first… Right?" He wondered, making them all freeze, even Lal. He looked at them, confused.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked, and the next thing he knew, he was left alone in the dust, coughing. Viper sighed and followed after them, teleporting.

"H-hey_*cough**cough*_ W-wait up! W-what's the matter?!" Colonello shouted as he ran after the speeding Sky, Rain, Mist and Storm.

When he finally caught up, he looked at them, clearly annoyed.

"Wh-what's the matter?" He asked them with a huff. Luce and Fong had worried looks, and Lal had a straight face on, but you could see in her eyes that she was concerned for the young brunet, who she had slightly gotten attached to in the past few days she's known him. It wasn't very different with Viper, she had also accidentally gotten slightly attached to the kind brunet.

Tsuna was a good child at heart, but always seemed to be clumsy and did things wrong, though no one could exactly blame the adorable brunet. They all ignored the blond Mafioso and continued to run towards the Northern Mountains.

"Guys!" Colonello shouted at the four. Not even Lal had time to smack Colonello for being so loud.

"Idiot!" Lal exclaimed at her half-apprentice, wondering how much of an idiot Colonello could be.

"Use your brain!" Lal exclaimed once again.

Colonello frowned. "It's just Tsuna fighting, just like the other students did in the beginning of the year right? What's so…" Colonello's voice died, the gears in his brain finally clicking together. "Oh shit!" He shouted in realization.

Fong wanted to smack his forehead, but refrained from doing so, and Luce just sighed.

"Baka…" Viper muttered.

"We got to hurry! Tsuna-chan may be in danger!" Luce said, and ran, not getting the slightest bit tired, or tripping over the white dress she wore. She was too worried about the cute boy.

"I-I'm sure Reborn w-wouldn't d-do anything to harm Old Man Headmaster's grandson right? He's completely loyal to the man…" Colonello said, unsure. Fon shook his head.

"Remember Colonello, this is Iemitsu's son we're talking about." Lal said.

"Right…" Colonello remembered from the top of his mind, when they had visited the Sawada's when they were just teenagers, Reborn seemed to always get in a duel with Iemitsu. Viper began to take her camera and recorder out.

"I'll be… busy for a while." Viper said and disappeared in a mist.

"Over there!" Luce pointed to the crowd of students and a fedora-wearing man surrounding what seemed to be a mutant gorilla. Giant rocks were being thrown at the running brunet, who looked very terrified.

"Tsuna/Tsuna-chan/Sawada!" They all shouted, gaining the attention of a few students and Reborn, who raised an eyebrow at their appearance.

"Reborn! What were you thinking?" Luce asked the man, frustrated and worried, looking in the battlefield. She knew there was a barrier blocking them from the fight, and she could break it easily, but that look in Reborn's eyes told her that if she did, there would be danger.

"That's Bakemono." Reborn introduced and gestured towards the mutant gorilla. Colonello shook his head and pointed to Tsuna.

"Not that! Why are you having Tsuna battle a goddamn Vendice experiment? You know he's not yet strong enough!" He exclaimed. Reborn hummed.

"I'm testing him." Reborn said casually.

"I-I know that! But why one of Vendice's experiment?" Luce asked.

Reborn tipped his fedora over his eyes. "I have my reasons." He said mysteriously. Lal glared at the Sun Arcobaleno.

"You're putting him in a life or death situation here!"

Reborn shrugged. "It's up to him whether he lives or not."

"Just cut with the shit and tell us!" She said angrily.

The man clicked his tongue. "I'm just helping him out. Who knows, he may be hiding a secret even he himself doesn't know…" Reborn said, irritating the rest of the Arcobaleno.

"What? How can you be so sure?" Fong asked. Reborn looked over to Tsuna, who dived out of the way just in time, the gorilla slamming into the invisible wall and howling in slight pain and annoyance, hungry for its food. Reborn smirked.

"Sawada's always have secrets." And with that, Reborn returned his attention back to the battle.

* * *

"HIIIEEE!"

Tsuna ran to the right as Bakemono charged at him.

"_GROOOAHHHHH_!" Bakemono howled as he ran straight into the invisible barrier.

Tsuna had tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He was in a life or death situation here! "Gah! What the hell am I supposed to do to kill him?!" he cried out, still running around the rocky battlefield, away from the angry Bakemono. The monster howled and picked up a giant rock and threw it at Tsuna. Tsuna screamed and dived to the ground, scraping his elbows.

"Tsuna-chan! You have to use your flames!" Luce shouted at the brunet. Tsuna got to his knees and looked at Luce and the rest of the class, who was cheering him on. Tsuna remembered the conversation he had with Hana and the rest of his new friends.

"_What really matters is how to activate your flames…"_

"_It won't be that hard, If you know how to…"_

But how could he activate his flames?

'If I remember correctly, Grandpa told me…' Tsuna thought, remembering the conversation he had with grandpa.

Reborn read Tsuna's eyes and smirked.

"A near death experience…" The brunette and hitman whispered at the same time.

"Reborn! This is your idea of releasing Tsunayoshi's flames?" Fong asked.

Reborn turned his gaze to Fong. "It is the only way after all. There's no possible way of having it awaken naturally, if he has those…" Reborn muttered. The Arcobaleno stared at the man.

"Has what?" Lal asked. Reborn only tipped his hat and shook his head.

"_ROOOAAAHHHHHHHH_!" Bakemono howled and suddenly, green and blue flames began to surround the monster.

"W-what?" Tsuna stuttered out, finally getting back on his feet, staring horror as the green and blue flames began to light up brightly and gather in Bakemono's hands.

"Tsuna! Those are Lightning and Rain Flames! Be careful, they are dangerous when combined!" Colonello shouted worriedly.

"Activate your flames, Dame-Tsuna. Think about the sky, storm, rain, sun, lightning, cloud, and mist. Which one do you feel the closest to? Which one connects to you? Which one comforts you and gives you protection?" Reborn asked the shaking brunet.

"I-I…" Tsuna didn't know, he didn't know how to feel for his flames.

"_GROOOAAAAHHHH_!" Bakemono growled, finally ready to blast the combined Flames. He set both arms on the ground, lifted them both at the same time, and then smashed the ground, creating a giant wave of flames and rock towards Tsuna.

"Tsuna/Sawada-san!" Everyone shouted worriedly.

"H-HIEEEE!" Tsuna said and began to run to the left, away from the giant but thin wave beam. He managed to dodge just in time, but his right arm had gotten slightly hurt from the attack. Pain shout up Tsuna's right arm and he fell to his knees, grabbing his injured and slightly bleeding arm. He was exhausted from running, yet he continued to run, despite his tired muscles.

But it was because he had the will to live, to continue on with his new life, wanting to have the fun he never had back in Osaka. But he didn't know how to feel for his flames, he didn't know how to activate it, but there should be some way to defeat the ugly monster without using his sealed flames. Tsuna could do it. He didn't want to disappoint anyone.

And now, with the some newfound strength and confidence, Tsuna managed to stand up, letting go of his injured arm and glared at Bakemono.

"I… Can't give up… Now…" He panted out. 'I gotta find some way to distract him… Then, maybe I'll have some time to try and activate my Flames…' Tsuna thought as Bakemono charged at him with flaming hands.

"Tsuna-kun! Are you alright?" Kyoko called out to the brunet and received a slight nod as he ran to the side, letting Bakemono run into the barrier once again. Little did they know that the barrier began to crack from the countless times that Bakemono had slammed into it and from the power of the previous flame wave beam. Reborn hadn't put much power into the barrier.

_**CRACK CRACK**_

Bakemono fell as he slammed into the barrier, feeling as if he had been hit in the face to much. Tsuna took this time to concentrate on feeling for his Flames. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed out a sigh.

"I can't…" He whispered, not sensing his flames at all.

"_GROOOAAHHHHHHHHH_!" Bakemono howled and got up after a while, regaining his strength and turned to his 'food', ready to attack once again. He charged at the boy, who was still standing in his spot.

Tsuna heard the howl, but for some reason, he couldn't move, as if his exhausted body had shut down on him. He opened his eyes and watched in horror as Bakemono charged at him, its sharp teeth bared and foaming.

Tsuna struggled, trying to move his body away from the attack, but failed. Bakemono closed in and readied a punch.

Tsuna closed his eyes and silently yelled out in pain as he felt the giant fist connect with his stomach and send him flying back into the slowly breaking barrier.

"TSUNA/SAWADA!" Everyone shouted, shocked, upset, and worried. Tsuna slammed into the barrier, adding more pain to his body, and slid down to the ground. He coughed out blood and clutched his stomach, groaning in pain.

'It hurts…'

"Ngghhh…." Tsuna groaned out.

"Reborn! Stop this!" Luce demanded angrily. Reborn shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do now…" Reborn slowly said, eyeing the barrier and its slowly forming cracks.

Luce glared at the hitman, and Fong had to restrain her from attacking Reborn.

"_HARGHHHH!_" Bakemono howled out and its Flames began to combine once again. It fired the blast, wanting Tsuna toasted.

"Sawada! Get out of there!" Lal shouted at the fallen and injured brunet.

Tsuna coughed out blood once again and manage to slightly lift up his head to see a green and blue light headed fast towards him.

Tsuna sighed tiredly and stood up shakily, ignoring the pain in his stomach and back and ran out of range from the blast.

"Now's… my chance…" Tsuna coughed out as he held his stomach and stayed far away from Bakemono, who was recharging his Flames for another blast. Tsuna fell on his knees as soon as he reached far enough and concentrated once again.

'Where…' Tsuna thought as he felt for the Flame. He clenched his fist. Why couldn't he find it? Was he not strong enough?

'Of course, I was never strong in the first place.' Tsuna thought and placed a hand to help him get himself back up.

Once Tsuna stood back up on his feet, he ran behind a giant rock, hoping to catch his breath for a second or two.

"I can't give up… now…" Tsuna panted out.

* * *

Once everyone lost sight of Tsuna, they began scrambling around the barrier to get a good look of him, but Reborn stopped them.

"He needs to find his Flame, and you'll only distract him." Reborn said with a frown. The students began to holler.

"But he's injured!"

"Why are you making him fight that monster?"

"Let us through!"

_**BANG! BANG! BANG**_!

"Shut up, or I'll shoot all of you." Reborn said menacingly, his gun pointed at the students, who began to back away.

* * *

Tsuna began to concentrate once again, looking into his soul, for the Flame he had been said to wield.

Then, he suddenly jolted as he felt warmth go through his entire body to sooth him and his wounds. Tsuna sighed in content as the warmth continued to spread through him.

He opened his eyes.

"What?" Tsuna said and gaped at the newborn bright orange flame on his hands. He flinched reflexively and stretched his hand out away from the flame and shook his hand around, thinking that it would hurt him.

"Huh? It… doesn't hurt…" Tsuna said and stopped shaking his hand, bringing it back to him. He stared at the flames. It was a beautiful hue of red and orange with a tint of yellow, glowing brightly with energy.

"My… Flame?" Tsuna asked himself, clenching his hands. He heard a distant roar, signaling that Bakemono was ready to attack once again. Tsuna frowned. How was he supposed to use his newfound flame? Could he try and blast it?

And of course, Tsuna just had to try out the idea.

He gathered his flames to his right hand, noticing that it was getting brighter and brighter and brighter until…

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

"Tsuna-chan!" Luce shouted worriedly and stared at the giant rock Tsuna was hiding behind. It was now a pile or rubble after the huge explosion that had occurred behind the rock. She had noticed hues of red and orange within the explosion.

"His flames?" Luce wondered. Reborn smirked and tipped his hat.

"So… It has awoken…" Reborn muttered, looking straight into the dust and rubble, waiting for the brunet to come out. "Dame-Tsuna, hurry up and kill it before it attacks us…"

Bakemono was starting to get irritated with this little human he called 'food'. It just wouldn't stay still! And he was getting really hungry.

And so, he decided that the brunet alone just wouldn't do. He slightly gazed at the students and got an idea in his mind. If he couldn't get that delicious brunet then…

Bakemono fully turned towards and students, baring its bloody fangs at them and charge into the barrier, slamming into it once again. Most of the students (girls and few boys) screamed in terror, watching as Bakemono slammed into the barrier over and over again, wanting to break out.

"What's it doing?!" A girl asked, backing away from the barrier.

"I think… It wants to eat us instead!" Another screamed. And with that idea, they all ran towards the Arcobaleno, who were a few yards away. Colonello began to bring his shotgun out as the barrier began to fall apart and shatter. Reborn put a hand on the shotgun and shook his head. Colonello glared at the hitman.

"Are you crazy?! Do you want everyone to get killed?! It'll be easier to just kill it!" he exclaimed angrily. Reborn sighed and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna will save them…"

* * *

Tsuna groaned, feeling heavy weight on top of him.

His flame had exploded, though he didn't know why.

"Ugh…" Tsuna slowly got up, pushing the large broken pieces of rock away from him and looked around, noticing that there was no danger or Bakemono near him at all.

'Is it over?' Tsuna wondered. 'Is Bakemono dead?'

And that's where he was wrong, as he heard a monstrous roar behind him and screams of help from his new classmates. Tsuna stood up and dusted himself off, looking around frantically and found Bakemono, who was nearing the students.

"The barrier…!" Tsuna said. He moved the rubble around him, trying to get out of the pile, towards his classmates.

"It'll be my fault… If they get hurt!" Tsuna said aloud worriedly, and began to run towards them as fast as he could, even when his weak muscles were straining from overuse. "I gotta… save them…" Tsuna breathed out.

"_GROOOAHHHH_!" Bakemono howled hungrily, looking at the students, planning to eat them all.

"Grr, stay back!" Gokudera shouted and ran in front of the students and got out his dynamites. Bakemono took this as a challenge and swung at the bomber. Gokudera jumped high over it and threw his dynamites at Bakemono.

They exploded in the bald mutant's face and he growled in annoyance, shaking his head vigorously. Gokudera landed on the ground next to Yamamoto, who began to light up his flames.

"Don't. I got this, Yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera growled out and pushed the boy back. He threw more dynamites at the mutant, although it had no effect on him. "Tch, I guess I'll have to use my flames…" Gokudera said and brought out more bombs. He lit them up with Storm, Rain, Sun, and Cloud Flames. He threw them at Bakemono and exploded. It seemed to have more effect, seeing as Bakemono had howled in pain.

Gokudera smirked. "I'll finish you up…" He had thrown a few more rounds of dynamite and went to grab for some more dynamites, but felt that there weren't anymore.

"What?! Dammit!" Gokudera cursed, wishing that he had went and stocked up for some more during the weekends, but was too busy in his studies.

Bakemono howled angrily and glared menacingly at Gokudera, who glared right back and began to back away, the students backing away right behind him.

"We have to help them!" Lal exclaimed, trying to get to the students, Reborn pushed her back and stood in front of all of them.

"It's Tsuna's job to save them. After all, this is his battle." Reborn said.

"Dammit, it doesn't matter! Because of this battle, everyone's lives are in danger! You know how dangerous Vindice's experiments are!" Lal yelled.

Reborn put his gaze over to the missing brunet, finding him very close to his destination. He nodded at Tsuna. "He'll protect them." The hitman said and gestured to Tsuna. The Arcobaleno's looked over and they all sighed simultaneously, irritated with Reborn's mysteriousness.

* * *

"Almost there…" Tsuna was tired, but he kept going, determined to save his classmates. After all, it wouldn't be a good impression, having your classmates die on your first day because you couldn't kill a stupid gorilla, right?

"KRAHHHH!" Bakemono growled out and readied a flamed fist straight at Gokudera.

"Keh…" Gokudera spat out helplessly. Bakemono attacked, his fist heading straight for Gokudera.

The teen closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to arrive.

"Gokduera-san! Watch out!"

Gokudera jerked his eyes open just in time to see a body jump in front of him and a bright orange, red, and yellow light invaded his vision. And explosion occurred and Gokudera was blown back into Yamamoto, and they both crashed to the ground.

"What?" Gokudera mumbled, getting off of the other. They both got up, watching as the explosion died down. Everyone held their breath as the dust cleared.

"Gokudera-san! Watch out!" Tsuna shouted and jumped in front of Gokudera, crossing him arms into an _**X**_ on an attempt to block the attack. But the most unexpected thing happened. The flames lit up in his hands once again and grew larger and larger until…

_**BOOOOOM!**_

It exploded. And this time, Tsuna felt pain, black swimming in the corners of his vision until it took over, not noticing a warmth envelope him.

The dust cleared and what everyone found was very surprising. They saw a brunet, who they guessed must have been Tsuna, and Bakemono. And Bakemono's lit fist was in Tsuna's right hand, stopping it perfectly.

"Don't …" Tsuna said coldly. Everyone gasped as they saw Tsuna's eyes. Instead of the warm honey brown they had seen when he came into class, they were a cold and emotionless bright orange. The eyes look at Bakemono, irritated. "You're annoying." And with that, Bakemono was thrown back with a tremendous amount of newfound strength, skidding on the ground. Everyone gaped at Tsuna. Was this the same Tsuna they had known for the short time?

Then suddenly, a bright orange flame lit up on Tsuna's forehead.

"The Sky Flame…" A student whispered.

"That's…" Another student started.

"It's pure." Reborn had cut in, walking towards the students who were enticed by the flame.

The Arcobaleno had expected Tsuna to have the Sky Flame, knowing that he was the son of Iemitsu and the grandson of the Headmaster, who also had the Sky Flame, but there was something off.

"Oi, Reborn, Tsuna's flame on his forehead…" Colonello started. Reborn smirked at them.

"The Hyper Dying Will Flame…" He muttered.

"Let Tsuna fight this battle, after all, he still needs to pass this test." Reborn said loudly, having the students back off and away from the battlefield, now that the barrier has broken.

"Che…"

* * *

Tsuna attacked Bakemono, his hands lit up with Sky Flame. He stayed silent as he landed a downwards kick on the fallen Bakemono. Bakemono howled in pain and swung at Tsuna, who used his flames to fly up. Bakemono stood up and used his own flames and shot them at Tsuna, who easily stood out of the way. Bakemono jumped and tried to grab Tsuna, who flew even higher in the air. He did a backwards flip in the air to steady himself and charge right back at the mutant, effectively punching it in the stomach.

"GROOOAHHH!" Bakemono cried in pain and fell to the ground once more. Bakemono growled and jumped back up, blasting a speedy flame at Tsuna, who moved away, getting slightly scraped on his right arm. Tsuna frowned and stared coldly at Bakemono, blasting a few shots of Sky Flame at the mutant.

The monster growled once again and blasted more flames, hitting Tsuna a few times, making him lose concentration on his flames and fall down to the ground.

Bakemono took this chance to land another hit, but Tsuna rolled to the side and stood back up. He kicked Bakemono down and flew up into the sky once again. Tsuna had no thoughts as he attacked, just focusing on killing the damn thing. He needed to finish this, and so he put his hand out in front of him and the sky flames gathered in his hands.

"Sky blast…" Tsuna muttered as the flames blasted to Bakemono. One more howl from Bakemono had gone out and another explosion had occurred, splattering the mutant's parts everywhere. Tsuna stared coldly at the empty space where Bakemono's black blood lie and landed on the ground, the flames on his hands disappearing, though the flame on his forehead was still in place. He didn't notice his flames momentarily flash black and white before going back to bright orange.

* * *

"Tsuna!"

The brunet jerked his head to the side just in time to see many people running towards him. Tsuna narrowed his eyes and stepped back, not knowing who those people are.

"Stay back…" Tsuna warned, lighting the Sky Flame in his hands. The students stopped at Tsuna's attitude.

"Tsuna? It's okay! You beat Bake…mono…" Yamamoto's voice died down as he saw that cold look in Tsuna's eyes. It was actually very scary to see it in the usually kind boy's eyes.

"No…" Tsuna muttered. Then suddenly, he began to feel as if something was taking over him. He clutched his head, feeling a migraine begin.

"Tsuna-chan? Are you okay?" Luce asked as she neared the brunet.

"S-stay away!" Tsuna shouted, closing his eyes tightly. Everyone froze as Tsuna disappeared from his spot.

"Dame-Tsuna, quit it and j-" Reborn didn't get to finish as he saw Tsuna disappear from his spot in lightning speed and head straight forwards towards him. Reborn jumped back and caught Tsuna's flaming punch, ignoring the searing pain he felt and looked straight into the brunet's eyes. They were wild and unfocused, as if he had no control over what he was doing.

"Hn." Reborn stayed calm, despite being attacked by Tsuna. He dodged as Sky Flames were shot at him like bullets, and lit up his own flames.

"Sawada! What are you doing?!" Lal yelled at the boy, who ignored her and kept attacking Reborn.

Tsuna kept attacking Reborn with punches, kicks, and flame blasts, all failing to hit the target.

"Baka…" Reborn muttered and kicked Tsuna when he moved to the right and went up behind the boy. Tsuna fell on his back silently, Reborn keeping his foot on his back. The man set his hand over Tsuna's forehead and his flames engulfed the wild Sky Flames, calming them, making them slowly disperse and disappear as if they were never there in the first place. Tsuna had passed out.

Reborn sighed and picked up the brunet bridal-style and walked over towards the students and Arcobaleno as they ran over to him. "Reborn! Are you alright? What's wrong with Tsuna-chan?" Luce asked the hitman, who looked away with a frown.

"I can't tell you, but it's serious. But once I tell Nono, he'll explain to you… Let's get Dame-Tsuna back home, I'll heal him there. Call Nono, he needs to hear this as well." Reborn said and began to walk back to the Arcobaleno's 'house'. This was a serious situation. Even if he just saw it for a moment, there could be a chance…

"Shouldn't you get him to the infirmary instead?" Colonello asked. Fong shook his head.

"Shamal's useless." Fong said plainly. Colonello 'oh'ed and nodded, and looked to his side where Viper had suddenly appeared again with her recorder and camera in hand, looking satisfied.

"I'll make lots of money out of this…" She muttered. Luce sighed and looked at Viper.

"Viper, could you please go and find Timoteo-san? Tells him to meets us back at the house." She explained. Viper rose and eyebrow and sighed, seeing the passed out Tsunayoshi.

"Fine, but you'll have to pay me back for doing you a job."

And with that, the Mist Arcobaleno disappeared once again.

"Let's go, have the students take their break time. They'll be going to their next class soon anyways." Reborn said and walked off, leaving a worried Kyoko, Hana, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and a smirking Mukuro.

* * *

"Juudaime! Are you alright? I'm so sorry I couldn't protect everyone!"

A voice had shouted into Tsuna's ear as he slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh… What happened?" He asked as he looked around, seeing that he was in his room, with Gokudera and Yamamoto in the room.

"Tsuna! You did it! You beat Bakemono! And you also activated your flames! Great job!" Yamamoto said and patted Tsuna back, making him slightly wince from the small pain.

"I beat… Bakemono?" Tsuna asked, not remembering a single thing. 'Wait… I ran and jumped in front of Gokudera… Then… I passed out… But they said I beat him… How?' Tsuna wondered in his mind. He looked to his side and saw Gokudera kneeling before him.

"Juudaime! I'm sorry I have disappointed you! I won't let you use your body to save me again! I'll get stronger!" Gokudera exclaimed and kept bowing over and over again. Tsuna sweat-dropped, completely forgetting his previous thoughts.

"A-ah… Gokudera-san…" Tsuna started. Gokudera shook his head.

"No! You must call me Hayato!" Gokudera demanded. Tsuna sighed at the bomber's sudden change.

"I… G-Gokudera-kun, what's going on here? Why are you calling me Juudaime?" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto laughed and patted Gokudera's head. "Guess what Tsuna? You got a new puppy!" He exclaimed, earning a glare from Gokudera.

"Shut it, Yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera shouted and turned his attention back to Tsuna. "I'll have to accept being called by my last name for now, if Juudaime wishes…" he muttered, disappointed. "Juudaime saved me when I had used my tenth set of bombs! I will forever be by your side and protect you!" Gokudera vowed.

"W-well, y-you don't have to…" Tsuna said, suddenly feeling tiredness take over him from today's events.

"No, I swear I will protect Juudaime for my whole life!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said, not knowing what to say to that.

"Ah, Dame-Tsuna, it seems you have awoken." A voice from the bedroom's door said. Tsuna and the others looked to find.

"Reborn? Grandpa?" Tsuna was surprised, as the two piled in along with the other Arcobaleno's behind him.

"Tsunayoshi, I heard that you have activated your flames and used it to defeat the Vendice Experiment." Timoteo said. A question mark appeared on Tsuna's forehead.

"I defeated Bakemono? But I don't remember defeating him…" Tsuna voice died down as he saw the stares from everyone. "W-what?" He asked nervously.

"What… do you remember last of the battle, Tsuna-chan?" Luce asked. Tsuna pursed his lips.

"I… remember jumping in front of Gokudera-kun to protect him… Then I passed out…" Tsuna explained slowly.

"I see…" Timoteo said, nodding solemnly, coming to a conclusion in his mind.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Tsuna asked them.

Timoteo shook his head. "You did nothing wrong, Tsunayoshi. In fact, you have the Sky Flames, just like your father and I."

"Sky Flames, huh…" Tsuna muttered, looking at his hands.

Timoteo continued, "In fact, we've already decided what group you'll be joining." Timoteo said with a light smile, though he was worried on the inside for his grandson's safety. Tsuna's head jerked up at this.

"Really?" Tsuna asked. Reborn nodded and hid a smirk.

"Dame-Tsuna, you'll be joining…"

* * *

_**~30 minutes before~**_

"Reborn? What is it that you needed to explain to me privately?" Timoteo asked as he walked into Reborn's clean living room. It was pretty much empty except for the furniture, his room, and the kitchen.

"Is it about the group Tsunayoshi will be joining?" Timoteo questioned.

Reborn was sitting on the couch, casually drinking some espresso.

"No," he set down the coffee cup and looked at Timoteo with a serious look. "It's about Tsunayoshi's flames." He said quietly.

Timoteo nodded and closed the door, not liking the tone of Reborn's voice. "I heard Tsunayoshi had been in one of your battles, and with one of Vendice's experiments too. What happened?"

Reborn tipped his hat over his eyes. "He activated his sky flames and defeated Bakemono, but…" he looked up and straight into Timoteo's eyes. "While he was fighting, I noticed that his flames flashed different colors for a moment and then would go back to the normal Sky color," Reborn started. Timoteo nodded, wishing for the hitman to continue, "And well… it was black and white…" Reborn finished.

Timoteo's entire body tensed up at hearing this, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. "Reborn, does Tsuna have…" Timoteo trailed off. Reborn nodded his head solemnly.

"Though there were only hints and specks of the color, they're definitely there, but it'll take time for them to fully awaken." Reborn said.

Timoteo had a dreaded look on his face.

"He…"

"Those flames, they have the power to take control of the body and use it on their own. And that's exactly what happened after he defeated Bakemono. He charged straight at me, attacked me relentlessly as if he didn't know what he was doing, though the flames didn't exposed themselves, they stayed as the Sky Flames." Reborn explained.

Timoteo frowned. "But how did he receive those flames? Our family, for generations…"

"The Light and Dark flames, they can appear at anytime. They can't be passed on from generations, they choose who they want as a vessel…"

"So it has come to one conclusion then…"

"Yeah, Sawada Tsunayoshi has the _**Dark**_ and the _**Light**_ flames."

* * *

_**~~~Chapter End~~~**_

**[1] Bakemono** means monster in Japanese, right? If it isn't, Oh well, I just made up a name! _(I did some research on it)_

Okay, this chapter went longer than I expected! This chapter was confusing huh?-_- Don't worry, it confused me too. I had no idea what I was doing while typing this chapter… I mean, everything just comes out from the top of my mind while I type, then I go over some things and fix them. But before I posted, I made a few changes to it and the fight scene! So the fight scene was shorter before I made some renovations, but hopefully I made it much better and longer!

_**IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA THIS AND FIX ANYTHING WRONG, GO AHEAD! :D**_

Oh yeah, about the _**Light**_and _**Dark**_flames, here's the catch: The _**Light**_ Flame's color is black, and The _**Dark**_Flame's color is white. Confusing huh? Well just remember that! I'll be mentioning it once in a while to remind you guys which is which!

_AND,_ they have a mind of their own, as explained on the last part. They pretty much took over Tsuna's body and attacked Reborn, but who knows why?

Those flames are **very, very**DANGEROUS!

All will be explained in the next chapter! Then we can get on with the story!

By the way, have I been spelling Vendice wrong? Is it Vindice when its just one person or Vendice when there's a few people or the Vendicare? And you know what? I never really put Colonello's _"Kora!"_At the end of his sentences, should I do that?

So thanks for reading guys!:3 Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!T.F. here and so-oooooo-rrrry I was gone for so long! My grades were going down(according to my mom, as a A- is bad) and I had to focus on school the rest of the time! But now, I'm back from my M.I.A. status!^^

And yeah, I needed a refresher as I was a little lost on what part I'm on. But now I'm back on track! Sorta… Anyways, you guys might have been anticipating this chapter so…ENJOY~

Beta'ed by **WhiteAngel128**

* * *

_**~~~Chapter 6~~~**_

"Dame-Tsuna, you'll be joining…"

"Before we get anywhere else on this subject, I think it would be best for us to explain what's going on with Tsunayoshi here." Timoteo said, cutting off Reborn's sentence. Reborn sighed, slightly irritated. Couldn't they just get this over with…?

"What's going with me…" Tsuna said slowly, confused.

Luce frowned at Timoteo and Reborn, shaking her head slightly. 'This isn't the best choice…He shouldn't know…'She thought and kept silent.

"You see, Tsunayoshi…" Timoteo gazed over at Luce's disapproving looked and sighed. "Maybe you should rest more for now, you've been through so much in one day." He decided.

Tsuna shook his head. "Wait, I want to know-"

"Just go back to sleep, Dame-Tsuna, don't worry about it." Reborn cut in, pushing the boy down, making him lie down on his back once more.

"B-but R-Reborn-"

"Rest well, Tsunayoshi-chan." Luce said, gesturing everyone out of the room.

"I swear, Juudaime! I will protect you, for if my body cannot shield yours, I will commit seppuku!" Gokudera exclaimed, bowing over and over, hitting his forehead on the ground repeatedly.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "G-Gokudera-kun, p-please stop h-hurting yourself…"

Yamamoto laughed. "Maa maa, Hayato, we should get going now, Tsuna needs to rest." He said with a wide grin, dragging the storm away from the bed.

"Don't call me that, Yakyuu-baka! And let me go! Juudaime needs me! I must be at his side forever!" Gokudera struggled from Yamamoto's grasp while the tall teen just laughed.

"Let's go and get some lunch! And we should go to Sasagawa and Kurokawa! We wouldn't want to make them worry any longer about Tsuna, right? And, my dad's making some Teriyaki-sushi today for lunch…" Yamamoto's voice and Gokudera's shouts disappeared over time as they got further and further away from the room.

"We'll check up on you later, Tsunayoshi." Fon said as he slowly closed the door to the room.

"H-hai…" Tsuna's quiet voice reached Fon's ears. The Kung Fu teacher chuckled and completely closed the door, following after the others who had gone downstairs silently.

'I wonder what's going on with everyone, they're acting so suspicious…' Tsuna thought as he snuggled into the bed sheets. 'And why can't I remember defeating Bakemono? Surely I couldn't have…I'm not strong enough,'

he shook his head. 'Of course I can't defeat Bakemono, they must be telling me that I did just to make me feel better…'

But what if it was true? Tsuna didn't know, he couldn't make up his mind. He may be as dense as a rock, but even he could figure out from what's right and what' wrong. 'The Sky Flames…I don't understand it fully, but just thinking about it makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside…It feels nice…'Tsuna inhaled, smelling coffee and a slight hint of vanilla in the blankets. And for some reason, it made him think of…

'Hmm…Reborn…'

And soon enough, he fell into a deep slumber, his dreams taking over his mind.

* * *

**-Deep inside Tsuna's mind-**

_Heehee, Tsunayoshi-chan is so adorable…_

_**Sheesh, Light, I can't believe you dragged me into this…**_

_Oh come on, Aniki! You gotta agree with me! Tsunayoshi-chan is the perfect vessel!_

_**You make us sound as if we're evil…**_

_Hey! Don't put all the blame on me! It was your fault as well! If it weren't for you trying to 'help', then this would have never happened!_

_**No, it's way opposite! I saved him by keeping you away from his Flames!**_

_You didn't help at all! You made him go all crazy!_

_**That was because of you, baka!  
**_

_What did you just call me?!_

_**I called you a BAKA! B-A-K-A!**_

_Why you damn basta-_

_*****_**Shut it, I'm trying to enjoy my nap here…**_*****_

**She/He started it!**

_*****_**I don't care who started it. I'm exhausted, now leave me alone…**_*****_

**H-hai(S-scary!)!**

As the third being felt the siblings' presence leaving, he sighed, the pure sky Flames on his forehead flickering brightly.

***"Tsunayoshi, your life just got much more complicated…"***

* * *

**-Back into the Real World-**

"Timoteo-san! What were you thinking! We can't tell Tsunayoshi-chan about this!" Luce exclaimed angrily as they all sat in the living room, Reborn being the only one standing up while Fon was making some tea in the kitchen.

"Wait, hold up here. What's going on?" Colonello asked, confused. Lal smacked his head and told him to shut up.

"It's alright Lal Mirch, he's a new Arcobaleno so I can't blame him if he doesn't know." Timoteo said.

"I don't know what?" Colonello asked.

Fon took this moment to walk into the living room. "About the _Light_ and _Dark_ Flames." He said and set down a plate with a few teacups and a teapot filled with green tea, some sugar, honey _**(I LOVE SUGAR AND HONEY IN MY TEA! X3)**_, napkins and crackers.

"Light and Dark Flames?" Colonello questioned. Lal nodded.

"Settle down and we'll explain." Luce said while Reborn tipped his fedora, Leon sitting comfortable on his shoulder, napping.

"Alright, I'll begin," Timoteo started. "Basically, the Light and Dark Flames are completely pure Flames, and are extremely rare. The only one in this generation who has used one is Bermuda of the Vindice, and he uses the Dark Flames only. The one who discovered the Light and Dark Flames is Primo, Ieyasu Sawada."

"So basically, the Light and Dark Flames can't be passed down from generation to generation?" Colonello said and Timoteo nodded.

"Yes, they cannot be passed down from generation to generation."

"Then how come this Permida guy has Dark Flames?" Colonello asked.

"Bermuda." Fon corrected.

"Because he injected himself with it." Luce joined in.

"Injected himself?" Lal raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he, with the help of the science department, created a somewhat similar structure to the Dark Flames and injected himself with it, and because the Flames weren't pure and since he wasn't born with it, it must be taking a huge toll on his body." Luce continued on.

"Wait, but how come Tsuna has Light and Dark Flames? He wasn't born with it, right?" Colonello asked.

"Correct, Tsunayoshi is my grandson, so he should only have the Sky Flames, but the Light and Dark Flames aren't just normal Flames…" Timoteo's voice wandered off.

"The Flames within Tsunayoshi-chan, we haven't deciphered whether they are pure or not. But I can take a guess that they are, considering how strong his resolve was during that battle…He was so determined to protect everyone." Luce said. Reborn nodded slightly, agreeing with the Arcobaleno boss. And he wouldn't admit it out loud, but…He was impressed with the brunet.

"Wha-" Colonello was cut off before he could form the question.

"They have a mind of their own, they can do whatever they want, and they can choose a vessel who is worthy enough." Reborn explained.

"So Sawada…" Lal trailed off.

"-has been chosen by both the Light and Dark Flames." Fon finished and handed out tea

(Espresso for Reborn) to everyone. They all accepted with thanks.

"Let me continue on," Timoteo cleared his throat, "The Light and Dark Flames, they have their own personalities. In fact, they are siblings, sister and brother, created by the unknown. And they are listed as Dangerous Flames, although one doesn't know how powerful they are until one has seen or tried to use it. They are Wild Flames, can't be tamed or controlled, or so it is said…" Timoteo described.

"So will Tsuna go wild again like what happened with the battle?" Colonello asked worriedly.

"We…We do not know for sure if Tsunayoshi really does have the Light and Dark Flames. But, my intuition is shouting to me that he really does have them…Though we might need to do some research on this…" Timoteo clarified.

Fon cleared his throat. "We don't know very much about the Light and Dark Flames, we only know from what our elders told us and what's in the files. There could be more to them than it seems…" Fon paused for a moment before adding, "And Nono-san, there is something else we need to do as well, to protect Tsunayoshi…And the rest of this school."

Timoteo paled at this, as did Lal, and Reborn had a dark look in his eyes. Colonello did not like the way their faces looked. It always meant trouble. "What's going on guys?" He asked seriously. Lal shushed him.

"We need to inform the council and the rest of the Arcobaleno-" She started, but was cut off by Reborn.

"We can't. The council doesn't know about this, and if they find out, word will spread around like a plague. Tell the Arcobaleno, but remember this," Reborn tipped his fedora over his eyes. "_NO_ one else can know of this, not a single soul can be trusted here in the academy. We don't know when or where the Vindice are watching, but if they find out…"

"Then they will go after Tsuna." Fon said, worry and concern laced in his tone.

Colonello abruptly stood up. "Wait a moment guys, hold up. Please, tell me what's going on. Who's going after Tsuna?" He demanded for an answer. The others looked at each other before Timoteo spoke.

"He…He'd always wanted pure Light and Dark Flames. He wants power, and he will do anything to get it, that's why he's here at the academy in the first place, yet we cannot expel him…He will go after Tsunayoshi," Timoteo took a shaky breath and exhaled slowly. "Bermuda…Bermuda will be after Tsunayoshi."

* * *

"I hope Tsuna-kun is alright…" Kyoko said worriedly and Hana snorted.

"That Sawada? He'd better be alright, or else he's going to taste my fists and Reborn-san's wrath." She said aggressively, holding up a fist. Kyoko giggled. Her best friend had such a strange way of expressing her emotions.

"Anyways, it's about lunch time now, isn't it?" Kyoko checked her watch and smiled at Hana. "Let's get some lunch!"

Hana sighed, settling down. She crossed her arms and glared down the hallway of the main building. "Fine, but it'd better not be mystery meat as today's special…"

'And to think Namimori Academy, a prestigious and rich school would have better food…Tch, the student council must be slacking off again…' The raven-haired Cloud user added in her mind, sighing as Kyoko dragged her over to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Let go of me already, Yakyuu-baka! I must get back to Juudaime's side!" Gokudera yelled angrily as he struggled out of Yamamoto's hold. The latter ignored his struggles and kept walking down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"I'm hungry, Hayato! How 'bout you?" Yamamoto asked the angry silver-haired teen.

"Stop calling me that! And I'm not hungry! Juudaime needs me!" Gokudera cried out, glaring at the happy-go-lucky baseball player in front of him.

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. "Well, Reborn-san did say we should leave Tsuna alone and let him get some-" he was cut off by a loud grumbled, and it certainly did not come from his stomach. He looked over at Gokudera, who was blushing furiously. "Haha! See? I knew it! You are hungry! Let's go get some grub then! My dad's sushi is gonna be delicious as always!"

"OH! YAMAMOTO AND TAKO-HEAD! WHAT ARE YOU TWO EXTERMELY DOING?" A loud voice boomed throughout the hall.

Yamamoto grinned, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. "Over here!" He called and waved at the older teen down the hallway who had snow white hair and intense black eyes. He seemed to be wearing his uniform (which had a golden tie and black pants tinted with gold) improperly and had a bandage on his nose, His knuckles were wrapped in bandages. This 'extreme' lad was Sasagawa Ryohei, the older brother of Kyoko.

"EXTREME DAY WE'RE HAVING!" The loud teen quickly ran over to the duo.

"What are you doing over here, Onii-san?" Yamamoto asked, using the nickname he was told to call the boxer by.

"ME? I WAS JUST HAVING AN EXTREME JOG!"

"In the hallways?"

"OF COURSE! NOTHING IS AS EXTREME AS JOGGING UP AND DOWN THE HALLS!"

Gokudera growled at the white-haired boxer. "Go away, Shibafu-atama! NO one needs you here!" He shouted and said 'Shibafu-atama' glared back at him.

"TAKO-HEAD! FIGHT ME NOW TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei challenged.

"Anything to make you SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gokudera shrugged out of Yamamoto's loosening grasp and began to take out his dynamites, lighting them up with Storm Flames.

"Maa maa, you two, don't fight in the middle of the hallway," Yamamoto attempted to calm the atmosphere. It didn't seem to work as the two rivals were still glared at each other so he spoke quickly, "Ah, Onii-san, do you want to join us for lunch in the cafeteria? We were just heading over there right now." He invited. It was like magic, Ryohei completely forgot about the challenge at the thought of food.

"FOOD? THEN LET US GO EAT AT THE EXTREME CAFTERIA!" And with that, the boxer sped down the hallway, accidentally knocking over Gokudera in the process. The Storm user accidentally dropped his lit dynamites and they exploded on him. Good thing Yamamoto had already gained distance from the bomb user.

Gokudera coughed and quickly stood up, emerald eyes flashing angrily at the turf-top. "OI! GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" He bellowed angrily, chasing down after the Sun user. Yamamoto laughed and chased after them.

"A game of tag? Alright! I wanna play!"

* * *

**-Deep Inside Tsuna's Mind once again-**

_Tsu-chan is soooo adorable when he sleeps!_

**_ Yeesh, girls these days…_**

_ Pssssh, Aniki is just jealous!_

_**Jealous of what!?**_

_That Tsu-chan is better looking than you are!_

…

_Aniki?_

_**That… That is just ridiculous! Of course I am better looking than him!**_

A giggle echoed through Tsuna's mind.

_I don't regret choosing Tsu-chan as my new boss!_

_**I'm starting to regret it already…**_

_Oh don't be such a baby!_

_**What are you talking about? I'm not being a baby!**_

_*****_**Oi. Didn't I tell you to shut up?**_*****_

_B-but-_

_ **Lookie here Sky Boy-**_

_***-**_**Sky Boy?**_*****_

_**You're not the only one living in here anymore, so quit acting like an ass!**_

_***...**_**I see…You are…Correct…I am not the only one here anymore…Though I am not acting like this 'ass' you speak of…**_*****_

_**Pfft He doesn't know what the meaning of ass is… **_

_*****_**I know what the meaning of ass is, I am just not entirely sure whether you mean a donkey or a human's derriere.**_** ***_

_**That's not what I meant! I mean, I do mean it, yet I don't at the same time. W-wait, I didn't say that correctly-**_

_*****_**I believe this conversation has now ended.**_** ***_

…_**Asshole…**_

_Heeheehee, so looks like he's the boss here!_

_*****_**I've always been the boss here so nothing has changed.**_*****_

…_**Egoistical bastard…**_

* * *

**-Back Outside of Tsuna's Mind-**

Tsuna groaned as he woke up from his sleep. He sat up and immediately regretted it, feeling a massive headache beginning to form.

"Ugh…Where did this headache come from? I feel like I just went through an argument with someone…" Tsuna massaged his temples, leaving his eyes closed and took short, yet deep breaths. And soon enough, his headache began to fade into nothingness, leaving nothing but a slight pounding once in a while.

"I guess…I should head down now. I feel much better," Tsuna said with a yawn, standing up from the comfy bed and brushing his hands through his hair. "Come to think of it…Grandpa never did tell me about which group I'm joining…" his voice wandered off as he slowly opened the door and silently walked out the room. "Vongola…Millefiore…Arcobaleno…or maybe even the Varia!" Tsuna smiled in amusement for a moment.

"I doubt I'll get into the Varia or Arcobaleno, so it's either Millefiore or Vongola…Hmm…" Tsuna considered about which group he'd be joining for a moment as he head down the surprisingly long hallway to the living room, taking a few turns as he absentmindedly walked along. Was this the way to the living room? Or was it towards the other rooms?

"Wait," Tsuna stopped on his tracks and mind, looking at his surroundings. "I swear this was the right way, I mean, this dorm isn't all that complicated…"

He could've sworn the living room was this way…or was it the other way? He didn't know! The hallways looked all the same to him!

"I've never been here in this area actually…Didn't Luce and the others tell me to stay out of this area…No matter what?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

"Indeed you should have stayed out of this area, Sawada Tsunayoshi…" A ghostly voice echoed through the place.

"E-eh?" Tsuna looked around him, seeing no one but him in the area. Then suddenly, a shadow quickly moved towards him, like a blur. For some reason, its eyes (or so Tsuna thought) glinted from the sunlight though the window nearby.

Tsuna screamed.

"Good mornin' guys…" A Namimori junior yawned as he walked into the council room while drinking coffee. He had naturally wild blond hair and sky blue eyes. He wore the men's school uniform with a light orange tie with red stripes and black pants with a few orange tinted spots.

"AH! GIOTTO, WHAT AN ULTIMATE MORNING THIS IS!" A raven-haired Namimori junior yelled loudly, pumping a fist into the air.

Another junior sweat-dropped and stopped playing his wooden flute as their president came in. "G-Giotto, it's not-" The teen started, but was cut off by an angry booming voice.

"GIOTTO! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU THESE LAST 3 HOURS?! WE'VE BEEN WAITING! AND IT'S NOT MORNING ANYMORE, BAKA!" Another seventeen-year-old shouted angrily. He had octopus-like flaming red hair and the same flaming red eyes with a red tattoo covering almost half of the right side of his face. Giotto winced at the loud voice and gave his friend an apologetic look.

"Sorry, G. I guess I woke up late, I stayed up last night completing some paperwork." Giotto said calmly, sipping his coffee as he set down his bag and the drink onto the large circular marble table.

"Nufufufufu, you overwork yourself too much." A Mist Flame user said in an amused tone.

"SHUT IT, MELON HEAD! I'M YELLING AT GIOTTO RIGHT NOW!" G shouted angrily, stomping a foot on the ground.

"Hn, you're all too loud…I'll arrest you." A dark, yet murderous voice said. It came from the quiet platinum blonde, Alaude.

The said melon head's eye twitched. He hated that nickname, and he always will. It wasn't his fault he was born with an oddly shaped hairstyle!

Giotto sighed. "Guys, shut up and sit down. We have much to talk about-"

"Especially your tardiness…" G muttered.

"I think you should sleep more, Giotto…" The flute player, Asari, said worriedly.

"OR ABOUT HIS ULTIMATE LOVE LIFE!" Knuckle shouted enthusiastically.

"…"

"…"

"Nufufufufufu…"

"Knuckle?"

"YES TO THE ULTIMATE, GIOTTO?"

"Shut the hell up."

"AS YOU WISH TO THE ULTIMATE!"

"Nufufufufu, well, there _was_ this cute brunet I saw running around with Colonello a few days ago…" The Mist user, Daemon, said with a smirk.

"OH! YOU ULTIMATELY MEAN SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI?" Knuckle asked.

"Wait, you know this kid melon head's talking about?" G asked, finally calming down.

"Nono-san's grandson?" Asari asked.

Knuckle nodded hastily. "OF COURSE! I WAS WATCHING HIS ULTIMATE BATTLE BEFORE I CAME OVER HERE!"

"What battle?" Giotto asked suspiciously. Alaude suddenly seemed to be interested in the conversation, opening his eyes that he had closed earlier.

"HE WAS FIGHTING AN ULTIMATE MONSTER! IT LOOKED ULTIMATELY LIKE ONE OF VINDICE'S EXPERIMENTS! REBORN-SAN SAID SO AS WELL!"

"Oh boy…" Asari sighed aloud. Whenever a Vindice experiment was involved, it always certainly did not end well.

"Nufufufu, you mean that small and weak-looking brunet could fight one of Vindice's experiments?" Daemon scoffed. That seemed a little near impossible.

"YES! AND HE USED HIS ULTIMATE SKY FLAMES TO DEFEAT IT!" Knuckle shouted out loudly. Everyone in the room stared at him, shock written all over their faces. Sky Flame User?

"Another Sky Flame user?" G asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised, considering that he might be Nono-san's grandson and possibly Iemitsu's son…" Giotto said. It seemed kind of bizarre, that a seemingly weak brunet(according to Daemon), could defeat one of Vindice's experiments.

"I want to fight this Sawada Tsunayoshi you speak of." Alaude announced, clearly interested in the boy. Giotto sighed, setting papers onto the table.

"…Maybe later Alaude, for now, maybe we should get on with the meeting…And maybe meet Sawada Tsunayoshi later on."

"Finally!"

"Alright."

"Hn."

"Nufufufufufu…"

"ALRIGHT TO THE ULTIMATE!"

_**~~~End of Chapter 6~~~**_

* * *

Yeesh, is it just me, or did any of this not make any sense? Gahhhh! I'll figure this out later, for now. Review~ And see ya'll later! Ja! :3

P.S. Can you figure out whose voices those are?;)


End file.
